An Awakened Dream
by NazH
Summary: Naz has shut herself away from modern drama wishing to get carried into a magical universe like any of the fantasy books she reads. But what will Naz do when she learns a secret she never should have known—a secret relating to the mysterious Evan she has recently met—a secret that changes her life to what she always wanted. But once faced with her dream, will she still want it?
1. Chapter 1

_Eragon lifted Glaedr's Eldunarí over his head, presenting it to the sun and the new day, and he smiled, eager for the battles yet to come, so that he and Saphira might finally confront Galbatorix and kill the dark king._

_HERE ENDS THE THIRD BOOK OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE THE STORY WILL CONTINUE AND CONCLUDE IN BOOK FOUR._

"Dammit" Naz said as she shut the book aggressively. Her thick long, wavy brown hair that reached to mid-back was about to get stuck between the pages but she caught it in time. "One more to go, and it's all over" she murmured. She lifted herself off the bed, heading towards the door. As she pressed hardly on the door knob, it flew down from its place making a very loud noise. "Ugh damn you! Stupid house, stupid door, stupid everything!" she murmured in anger as she picked up the door knob from the floor. "If only Eragon was here, he'd just lift it up with magic. Or he wouldn't even bother himself to since he has other matters to worry about other than fictional books. Why can't I just be an elf or a dragon rider or anything else than stay in this boring world?" "Mom!" Naz screamed so she could hear her call. Naz was already searching the rooms for her mother, then when she finally found her sitting in the living room her mom said "Yes honey?" Naz went to sit next to her on the couch then asked "Can you take me to the library tomorrow to buy a new book since it's already night?" she asked. Naz was partially shocked to find out it was already dark outside, and worse, 8 P.M. "Woah, it feels like minutes before when I first opened Brisingr, the book I just finished reading" she said to herself.

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't think I can since you know how tired I have been for the past few days" her mother said. Naz tried not to show that she was irritated, but then her mom interrupted her thoughts as she said "Besides, weren't you just reading one? You just bought one, um.. a week ago?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Mom, that was two weeks ago! Moreover, this is Inheritance we're talking about!" Naz told her. Her mother gave her a puzzled look, glancing into Naz's dark brown eyes.

"You know, Inheritance, the last book of the Inheritance Cycle?" Naz explained. Her mother still did not seem to comprehend what her daughter just said. "Whatever, don't bother. Anyways, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why have you been so tired?" Naz asked worriedly, as she would every time her mother is tired since she passed through a surgery of breast cancer removal a year ago.

"No it's nothing much, only the effects of the pills I've been taking to eliminate the return of the cancer. You also know I lost a lot of blood last week" she hinted.

"But mom, aren't those pills supposed to make you stop the blood, not increase it? You know so you can go through menopause? Naz asked as she was confused.

"I know honey, but it's only a matter of time" her mother said not wanting to explain further.

"Fine, but don't tire yourself. You know it's alright for a piece of bread to fall on the ground, just don't make a big deal out of it." Naz said mocking her.

"I will try my best not to" she smirked.

Afterwards, Naz prepared herself to watch the daily TV show she watches every night. Once it was over, she yawned exhaustedly. Naz was surprised to see it was only 9 P.M, since she usually goes to bed at 11:30 or 12 P.M. "Well, that means music time." Naz told herself. She brushed her teeth and wished goodnight to her mom and brother. Then, she went towards her room. Naz leaped into her bed, with earphones hanging down off her phone. As she plugged them into her ears, she could think of one song she wanted to listen to really desperately. Before she pressed on the play button, Naz thought "Ugh, Tuesday tomorrow. 4 days till the weekend. Oh wait, 3 since no school on Friday. Gotta love Teacher's day" After an anonymous amount of time, she stopped the music and lifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, please don't blame me if chapter one sucked but trust me the story does get better! :D It will relate to the Inheritance Cycle later on, and I hope you'll keep reading! xD **


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day of school, as Naz headed towards her tenth grade classroom. She saw Sasha, Jonathan, and Lynn, her best friends as they have grown closer to her this year, laughing as usual.

"Hellooo there sexy people!" Naz addressed them.

"Hey there!" said Sasha

"Finally here?" said Jonathan with a wink face. Lynn had no reaction except for laughing at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, don't start with your idiocy from the morning. Seriously my head hurts!" said Sasha

"Ooooh someone's been sleeping past bedtime!" joked Lynn

"You guys just went full retard, you do realize?" said Naz as she allowed herself a little smile."

Then the whole group fell into laughter. When their conversation ended, Naz approached Sasha and said: "So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha

"Well, obviously you're pissed at something" Naz hinted

"I was just laughing like an idiot back there. You really think I'm pissed?" said Sasha

"Looks can be deceiving" said Naz in an ironic tone

"No it's nothing really. It's just that I've been extremely busy this weekend. And man, I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed as she was tying her brown, straight-wavy hair that reached her shoulders with a clip.

"That conference speech you had to go to?" Naz asked

"Mhm" Sasha nodded

"So who won?" Naz asked

"Well, I won second place for representing France." Sasha said.

"So you didn't win." Naz said mockingly

"Hey!" Sasha exclaimed

"Kidding, kidding! Congratulations, Ms. Smarty Pants." Naz joked.

"Says the girl who scored a 92 on her report card?" Sasha said sarcastically

"Well, you know, using brains and all runs in the family. But still, I wouldn't waste my weekends on stupid countries" Naz said as she chuckled

"Ugh, there's no way with you is there?" Sasha said as she turned to her locker.

Towards the middle of the day, it was math class. Naz grabbed a chair next to Lynn's table, and told her teacher she forgot her book at home so she would let Naz sit next to Lynn.

"Sexiness has arrived" Naz said as she made herself comfortable on the chair glancing at Lynn and her short black-brown puffy hair reaching to the end of her neck.

"Apparently there's no sexiness over there." Lynn said as she rolled her eyes forward to point at another girl, Katy, sitting next to Sasha in front of Lynn's desk.

"Poor Sasha. She has to deal with that… you know." Naz said.

"Why is Katy suddenly being all loving with Sasha? I mean, what's her problem? I think she does know Sasha can't stand her." Said Lynn.

"She's obviously putting her into a position in which she has to play along with the act." Naz interpreted.

"Ofcourse, Sasha apparently wouldn't tear her apart because of the no-drama thing she's made herself oblige with" said Lynn.

"It's not only that. It's also that Katy IS from the group people call "popular" Though I don't get why they are popular since everyone hates them" Naz hinted.

Their conversation was interrupted as the class's door flew open and their floor supervisor, Mr. Raymond, came in. "Ugh what now?" Naz told herself in an bothered tone. With him entered a tall, boy with long shagged brown hair coming down to a stop just a little bit on top of his eyebrows. The boy looked slightly older than a tenth-grader. He had brown eyes, and he seemed nervous at the class's suspicious looks. "Guys, this is Evan, and he will be joining your class for the rest of the year. Murmurs aroused in the class as the teacher lead Evan to an empty desk next to Sasha's, which was the desk next to Naz's. At the moment, her desk was left empty. Evan sat in the middle of Sasha's and Naz's desk. He appeared frightened, or vexed from all the attention he has brought on him. "Well that's odd. It's already March and there are only three more months to go until summer. Besides, I don't think the school would accept anyone at this time of the year." Naz said to herself. A strange feeling started to rise within her, and energy started to foam in her body. She could sense the severely strong presence of Evan, and oh it was terrible. It was the first time such a thing happened to her, being able to detect one's presence. He was like a huge magnet, trying to pull stuff as they resisted him. It was as if he came from a different planet and the gravity of the earth made him feel so heavy. Naz looked around, wanting to meet the confused eyes of her classmates. None of them seemed annoyed by his presence as she did, and that started to scare her. As she forced herself to put aside the matter, it did not seem to let go. Evan sensed so familiar to her it was as if she has known him her entire life. Naz did not resume her conversation with Lynn, for she was too worried at the moment. She payed little attention to her surroundings, and her attention was entirely focused on Evan when he stood up to introduce himself.

"Well….uhm..hey there." He muttered. "I am Evan, and I'm not exactly from around here. Well you see, I used to live in Boston but there was an emergency that made my parents and I come here as quickly as possible" he explained.

"Who would want to live in LEBANON instead of Boston?" stated Ryan, a boy sitting in the corner of the class.

"Stop it Ryan. You know that's rude to say" answered the teacher. "Anyways, welcome Evan. I hope you feel comfortable within this school and make some new friends. Everyone show him around and introduce him to the campus and don't leave him alone. He's still new." said the teacher as she allowed herself a thin smile.

Evan appeared puzzled at what Ryan said. He also payed little attention to what the teacher was saying. It was as if he was a frightened squirrel in the middle of several wolves. Just then, the bell saved the class from the boring lecture the math teacher was giving. Naz decided it would be best if she introduced herself to Evan, and maybe she could even find out why he has drawn so much attention to her. She collected her books and headed towards her desk. She threw them on the table that made a loud-BAM-noise, and the reaction was so much more than she intended it to be. However, to her relief, no one seemed to notice except for Evan. Since he was sitting right beside her, he carried a questionable gaze that was directed at her. When she turned around, she saw Evan standing very close in front of her, barely inches away.

"Careful with that" he said.

"Sorry about that. It was more than I intended it to be." Said Naz, feeling very uncomfortable

"It's alright. Are you usually that aggressive with books?" he asked with a smile

"Now that I thought about it, yeah I pretty am." She answered with a smile as well

"How does it feel being the new kid?" She asked him

"Well to be honest, it is STRANGE. Everyone has their eyes on me, like a hawk. It frightens me." said Evan

Naz was a little surprised by the way he talked, but she paid it no mind. She chuckled and said "Allow yourself to get used to it. It's not something bad anyways. People tend to have a natural curiously." She said trying to make him feel better. "For the record, I'm Naz."

"Queer name, but still cool." He said with a smile that rised to the tip of his lips.

"Nice to meet you too." Naz said with a teasing tone. Convinced that there was nothing more to talk about, she turned to her desk and picked up her books again and turned away from Evan heading towards her locker.


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards it was lunch break, and Naz made her way to the lunch room she eats in. As she put her tray on the table her and her friends usually sit in, she saw only Sasha sitting there.

"Well I am surprised to see you sitting in our table. Where's Mr. Mysterious Hottie?" Naz asked teasingly

"His name is NICO. And come on you know I love you guys! You were the only one from the group who didn't act all weird when we started dating, what's wrong now?" Sasha said

"Oh nothing, I was just aware of the dangers awaiting me if I disagreed." Naz said ironically

"Oh please." Said Sasha

"Come on bro, you know I find you great together. Besides, he's like the ONLY guy that's actually hot from the ones you've dated." Naz said lifting her salad cap off.

"Ones? Do I look like Katy to you?" Sasha said

Naz let out a small laugh and said "Oh what's up with her, you guys are best friends now?" Naz said trying to make Sasha angry.

"BEST FRIENDS? I'd rather die! She's the one sticking to my ass! God knows what she's planning!" Sasha said loudly.

"Yeah Sash, she's plotting the destruction of your life." Naz said sarcastically

"Apparently. I saw you and that new guy together today." Sasha said winking.

Naz made a face palm and said "You mean Evan? We were just talking"

"I didn't know talking with someone forces you to stand 2 mm away from them" Sasha said sarcastically

"He moved close. It wasn't me. Besides, since when do we talk about these things?" Naz asked feeling uncomfortable and trying to change the subject. She couldn't deny it, there was something about him that made her feel weird.

"Whatever, but he's cute." Sasha said

"Ugh. You're becoming way too weird" Naz said

Just then, they were interrupted by Jonathan and Lynn who were sitting now with trays on the table.

"Who's weird?" Asked Jonathan, with his soft brown hair flickering up.

"Your face." Said Sasha

Lynn let out a chuckle.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"It's probably a fight with her prince charming" Lynn said teasing.

As the day went by, Naz was expecting Evan seated next to her in class. When she entered English, a little late, she was surprised and a little disappointed to see his desk empty. "Skipping classes on the first day? Seriously?" Naz said to herself. "Well, no. Why would I care anyways?"

As the day went by, Wednesday arrived. Oh Wednesday, Naz loved it. She had a free period and usually she spent it on reading, but now there was nothing to read. As she spent English and Biology class half-asleep, with a free period in between leaving her to do nothing but hang around with people she found in the cafeteria, she still saw no sign of Evan. Naz packed her bag and left Biology class for lunch break. She found Nico and Sasha sitting on their group's table, with his hand wrapped around her shoulders.

Naz was alone with the couple this day, since Jonathan and Lynn had classes to attend to and the time of their breaks were not the same. At some days Naz would get a bit irritated, not because of Nico, since he had become her friend, but since she wanted to tell Sasha something in private. However, on that day, Naz was grateful for Nico's presence since Sasha wouldn't say anything that would bother her about Evan. Naz made her way to a chair in front of Sasha and greeted them. She thought that Sasha was annoyed so she quickly gave Nico a questioning look. Naz liked his long, black hair that fell to his face, but she thought of Nico as emo-ish since all he dressed in was black. Before Nico was about to signal Naz something, Sasha said "Oh please, don't give each other the looks. I'm alright."

"Well, you don't look like a flaming happy princess to me." Naz said sarcastically

"No it's just that bitch, Mrs. Mitchell" Sasha said

"The math teacher? What's up with her? I mean obviously she's crazy, but what'd she do this time?" Naz asked.

"She gave me detention!" Sasha exclaimed

"That's why you're so pissed?" Naz asked

"We had plans today." Nico explained

"Oh. Just go another time" Naz suggested

Wednesday finished quickly and Thursday came with still not sign of Evan. When it was Friday, Naz woke up late happy she had no school that day. Later in the day, she hung out with Jonathan and Lynn in the mall since Sasha and Nico had to reschedule their date on that day. She had a great time, with Jonathan and her acting all retarded and with Lynn joining later on. She was also happy to buy Inheritance from a book store in the mall. The weekend went by really fast, and Naz was heading to math class on Monday. She saw Evan alone in the room, so she leaned by the door and said "Not a good move, skipping school on your first days."

"Oh...hey there. Didn't see you coming. Well, um… I had something important to attend to" he said muttering the words carefully as if cautious not to say something wrong

"Try explaining that to the supervisor" Naz said as she entered the class putting her big purse down and the books she was holding on the table.

"I need to explain to him?" Evan asked

"Yeah, it's not like you can ditch school whenever you want" Naz said sarcastically

Evan stayed quiet. Naz, feeling odd, was trying to change the subject of their conversation as she said "So how are you doing?" She asked

"Not so bad, I guess." He said

"Is it different from Boston a lot?" Naz asked

"Yes. Everything seems like a new world. The people, their lives…" Evan said

"Oh. Well, I hope you blend in and get used to it here. And don't be shy to ask me anything" She said with a smile."

"Mhm. Thanks." He replied with a smile as well.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch break, Naz was sitting with her friends. She saw Evan sitting alone, and she felt bad for him. Sasha caught Naz's glance on Evan and did something Naz never expected her to do. Sasha raised a hand and called for Evan. When he noticed her, she said shouting and pointing to their table at the same time "Come sit with us". When Evan didn't hear her, he carried a questionable gaze at her until Sasha shouted it louder. "What the hell are you doing?" Naz whispered. Evan shouted "Are you sure?"

"Ofcourse" said Sasha.

"Sasha, who is that?" Lynn and Jonathan kept questioning

"Oh God he's coming No no no. Do you even know him?" Naz whispered quickly

"Sure, he's in my biology class. Now shut up, it's okay, he's sitting alone and I feel bad" Sasha said.

Since their table had 6 chairs, two chairs were empty. There was one in front of Sasha, as she was sitting at the right of the table, and one next to Naz's chair. Evan came and sat next to Naz. She greeted him with a thin smile and then Sasha said to Jonathan and Lynn "Guys, this is Evan. "

Turning to Evan, she said "Evan, those are Jonathan and Lynn. I guess you and Naz have already met?"

"Mhm." Naz and Evan said at the same time. They glanced into each other's eyes and Naz quickly turned her gaze away. "God, this is weird" Naz said to herself.

Jonathan, Lynn, and Sasha kept talking and laughing with Evan while Naz kept quiet for most of the time. She would sometimes say a thing or two or share a laugh with the group. She was surprised to see Evan a little more active, since she thought he was all dark and mysterious. Once Sasha asked sarcastically "How come little Katy and her crew didn't pull you into their group?"

"Oh they did. But I just managed an escape" Evan said, laughing.

Jonathan, Lynn, and Sasha made Evan promise them that he wouldn't be shy to hang out with them anytime he wanted, and Naz agreed with a slight nod. When recess was over, Evan stepped in front of her and asked "Hey, um, are you okay with me hanging out with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure. Why would you think otherwise?" Naz asked, embarrassed of the thought of Evan noticing that she was uncomfortable around him.

"No, it's just that you seemed annoyed back there. And you were really quiet" He said

"Oh. Uhm, no, don't worry about it. I'm just really tired and I couldn't feel like saying much. I'd be happy if you did." She said faking a smile

"Alright" He said, turning away from her.

As a few days went by, Naz started to feel more comfortable around Evan. She would mostly always join the talks the group had with him, since he started to hang out with them when he could. Still, she could feel his strong presence and detect whenever he's near her. Although she still questioned it, Naz got used to it that sometimes she did not feel it anymore. Of course though, Evan still continued to act mysterious and never talked about himself or anything relevant to his life. In fact, he tried to avoid the topic of his past—and his parents—as much as possible. Naz often talked with him about unimportant school stuff, but when one day she mentioned she was reading a book about dragons, he seemed really interested in her. Her feelings towards him were still odd, but she started to get closer to him as a friend. They would always talk or joke in class or other places. One day at recess, Naz approached the group with Evan in between and asked "Guys, wanna hang out today? It's gonna be such a boring day today if I don't get out of the house."

"Mhm, okay. Let's meet at 7 at the movies." Said Sasha

Everyone nodded except for Evan, when Naz turned towards him and asked "You coming?"

"Well, um I do-"Evan started but got cut off by Naz

"Come on. It'll be fun" she said with a smile

"Okay. I'll be there."

On that day, Naz took more time in preparing herself than usual. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look really pretty. She saw Jonathan and Sasha waiting for her at the entrance of the cinema, and soon Evan and Lynn arrived. Once the movie was done with, they headed to a place to play bowling and other games. It was Sasha against Jonathan, Naz against Evan, and Lynn sat alone watching them since she did not feel like playing. At Naz's first turn, 7 and Evan scored 4. As the game was still continuing, Naz still seemed to win. "I told you I rock ass in this game." She told Evan

"You know I'm usually good at this but right now I've lost my skills." He said

"Yeah, yeah. Lost your skills because of-?" She asked sarcastically

"Because of your dazzling beauty" he said laughing.

"I know, right? It's irresistible" she said also laughing as well.

At the end of the game, Naz scored an 82 and Evan a 54.

Jonathan told Evan "You just got your butt kicked by a girl"

"Hey! You have no idea what girls can do! Watch it Jonathan!" Naz said

"Yes, watch it" Evan said mockingly

As everyone started to leave, Evan and Naz stayed the last. Naz was about to call a taxi when something she did not understand happened. Evan grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away with him as he started running really, really fast. He told her not to make a sound and follow him. Soon they were a bit far from the gaming club, and Naz halted as she started to pant.

"What the…What—was…that?" She asked very angrily

"Look I'm sorry for snapping like that but there were two men in black clothing a little bit away from us. They both had weapons in their hands and I recognized them as two thieves that once broke in to my house when we first moved in. However, although I spotted them, they managed to run away when they realized that the police were coming. Don't worry, the two of them didn't see me."

"You SPOTTED them? What exactly do you mean by SPOTTED? You do realize you're young and something could have happened to you? You know, speaking of age you do look older than an tenth grader." Naz said

"I just saw them. I stayed up late that night and presented a little show to distract them but they ran away somehow. Oh, I'm 17 since I kind of…uhm…skipped a year " Evan said

"A SHOW? What exactly did you do? You know my heart is beating so fast I don't think I'll live another second anymore! This is SCARY, and a bunch of dudes in black wanting to beat the crap out of us is also SCARY." Naz exclaimed

"Look calm down. I'm with you now so don't worry." He said as he stepped closer to her and put his hand in hers. His presence now seemed so strong to Naz she felt that she could not bear it any longer. He moved her hand towards his chest, where his heart lay and said "Look. My heart is beating as well. Only for another reason." They kept gazing at each other's eyes for what seemed like a whole hour, brown eyes by brown eyes. Just then Evan was about to get a little closer when Naz pulled away her hand and said turning her head away "I think we should be leaving before something really bad happens." She was feeling really awkward.

Evan also felt awkward and embarrassed and he said "Uhm—okay."

Naz's emotions were really mixed together: fear, confusion, anger, and a feeling she never understood. It was a feeling coming from her heart, and although she did know deep down what it was, Naz did not admit it to herself.

"Let's share a cab back home. I won't leave you at this hour of the night when you're really scared of what just—he paused—happened."

"Okay." She said.

The wait for the taxi to come seemed like years to Naz. It was so weird for her to be around Evan now that they did not utter a word during this time. Naz sighed of relief as he finally came, and the ride back home was very silent. When she reached home, Naz was about to raise her hand to give the money to the taxi driver, but Evan caught it and told her "It's okay. I got it."

"No, you don't have to. I can jus—" she said

"I insist." He said with a convincing look

"Okay. Thanks. See you at school. Peace" She said as she stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Naz found it really hard to attend school the next day. She wanted to persuade her mother that she was sick, but her mom couldn't be easily fooled. Cursing, Naz got off her bed, very angry she would have to face Evan that day, even though it was a Wednesday. She decided to completely avoid him at all times; practicing in her head what she would say to him in case they talked. Before leaving home, she smiled at Inheritance, grateful for its presence for some unknown reason, and picked it up taking it with her to school. In fact, she barely read it since she has been extremely busy the past week, and when I say extremely, I mean it. Once she was done with English class, she headed towards the library to sit peacefully and read, when she found Evan there. At the most time that she did not want him around, he was there. Naz was barely standing at the door when she saw him, and although Naz knew he had noticed her, he made no sign of greeting her.

"That blasted idiot!" Naz told herself. "Oh wow, so you just realized kissing me wasn't the best way to comfort me? Instead of apologizing, you just ignore me like a stupid little puppy. Fine then, game's on baby."

Naz knew the best way to get on his nerves was to enter the library, sit there, and making him feel SO uncomfortable he just wanted the ground to crack up and swallow him locking him there forever. She knew, that that was what she would have done any other time, but since she could not bear to be in the same room as him, she turned away from the library with her fists clenching so hard her knuckles started to hurt. She headed to the cafeteria, surprised and grateful to see it empty, and began to read her book. Although she tried to concentrate as much as she could on reading, she could not get herself to stop thinking about Evan—her—and everything that had happened in the past day. She remembered how a fascinating day it was at the middle, hanging out and joking with her friends, until THAT happened. That _**terrible **_thing. "If only I left earlier" she kept telling herself.

Heading to recess, Naz prepared herself to be sitting with Evan—and her friends—the whole time and her trying to act normally. She did not want to ditch her friends, nor did she want to look weak to Evan. "He'll probably think I'm a chicken so I _**have**_ to go" she told herself

When she found out Evan was the one who turned out to be a chicken after all, since he totally didn't show up, Naz was furious.

"He's the one who totally, like TOTALLY, messed things up between us. And he doesn't wanna come. GREAT. Just _**great.**_ Should have seen it coming from a mysterious freaky jerk."

Just as she sat on the chair, Sasha asked "Where's Evan"

Although Naz didn't answer, Sasha still had a gaze upon her.

"What? You think I'd know? God knows what that id—I mean—what he's doing." Naz said

"Something happened between you too?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

Since Naz was embarrassed of the whole thing, Naz knew better to not tell Sasha. Especially her. She guessed she would make a big deal out of it, or even worse, tell Evan. And since Nico was there, Naz was not about to declare the terrible emotions that flowed in her body that moment. Naz just rolled her eyes and said "Uhm..No?" Naz said, and since she was a pretty good liar, Sasha rolled her eyes as if unsure what to believe. What was important was that Sasha did not dwell in the matter any further, which comforted Naz. Sasha assumed he had something to attend to—and it's not like he had to hang out with them every _**single **_shared recess. Nico was, as usual, dressed in his emo black clothing, with black hair down on his face. Nico and Sasha were cuddling as usual, exchanging affectionate gazes with each other. Naz wondered how long they could keep like that—and whether or not—it felt awkward to any of them. Nico suddenly got up from his chair and said "Well, l gotta go. I have Mrs. Maniac and if I don't get there in time she would turn all Medusa on me. And I seriously don't feel like that."

Sasha and Naz laughed, and the couple exchanged a quick kiss. Naz always thought how nice it was to have a boyfriend into the same fandom you were in, since Sasha was like a demigod freak. She loved, like loved, the Percy Jackson books, and the fact that Nico resembled the character himself in the book were one of the main reasons she liked him so much. Although Naz didn't consider relationships as something of that importance, she didn't think she had to go out with anyone she wasn't into that much since every single guy she knew was either a jerk or definitely no boyfriend material. Her thoughts came back to Evan, and she directly drifted off trying to ignore the whole matter.

As Thursday passed, Evan still did not come to hang out with the group. No one has seen him, and everyone was worried. Except for Naz. She was worried in a way he could be in trouble, but she was very sure he didn't show up because of her. Because he didn't want to confront _**her. **_She was still really mad at him. For everything. For attempting to kiss her, for not giving her a good explanation of why he had run away from the two men, for him not wanting to confront her. Although she didn't get herself to admit it, she was a bit overreacting at how angry she was. Sure, Evan didn't turn out to be the guy she was expecting, but there was more to that. She cared for him. In a way that she was angry for him making her miss him. He was getting farther from her and she did not know the reason to that. It was all just so tangled up.

Naz sighed as she was going to school on Friday. She wanted to get back home, take a hot shower, and hop into her bed and lift into a never-ending sleep. While making her way to Biology class, she was so busy thinking that she bumped into someone in front of her. She didn't notice that person was there, and after they turned, it was him. It was Evan. "Great. Just perfect." Naz said in her mind

"Well, sorry about that. You alright?" Naz asked awkwardly

"It's _**fine. **_I'm okay." He said and immediately turned to walk away

"That stupid, ignorant, son of a BITCH!" Naz told herself. "How DARE he ignore me like that?!"

In math class, Evan sat to someone she never expected. He sat next to Katy. Naz was so mad and angry right now she wanted to just punch him so bad until he started to bleed. She held her anger, and she knew it would be stupid to do anything that time. Naz knew she could not last a minute in that room. She knew soon enough she would get up and strike him down. Nevertheless, knowing what would happen also wouldn't stop her from doing it. Her forehead was getting feverish and she was beginning to get dizzy. All of the anger inside her started to make her terribly sick. Taking the chance, she approached her teacher and said in a low voice:

" , may you excuse me for this period right now? I feel really sick and dizzy I can't focus."

looked suspicious, but somehow she accepted. Naz thought it was because of how tired and red her cheeks seemed, Ms .Fields has agreed. Naz picked her bag up and quickly left the class before everyone was seated and seemed to notice her departure. To her relief, she slid out of the door but felt Evan's eyes staring at her like a hawk. She knew he was staring, but she did not bother to even catch a glimpse of his eyes.

Naz went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked into her beautiful face, small lips with a perfectly curved nose. She knew she was good looking, but she also knew there were others prettier than her. She did not want to risk being sick, not now. "Besides, all that anger wouldn't cause fever" Naz said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch break, her friends also seemed mad at Evan. One time he's always hanging out with them, another he's totally ignoring them?

"What is WRONG with him?" Sasha exclaimed

"Maybe Katy finally caught him in her cage." Naz said sarcastically

"Why would you say that?" Jonathan asked

"Whatever" Naz said

"Naz! WHY?" Lynn said

"Look, today in Biology class, he was seated next to Katy. Not that it was a big deal, but the Evan I know would never do that. Even if he had to sit on the floor. I left class before it even started because I felt really sick and couldn't get to see if he talked with her."

"WHAT? KATY? I told you she's planning something!" Sasha yelled

"Shh. Wait. Why would he sit next to HER?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah, wasn't he the one who always talked shit about her? Anyways Naz you okay?" Lynn asked as well

"I don't know guys. That kid's too mysterious and expect anything from him. Get _**away **_from him. Trust me. And yes, I'm kind of better now." Naz said

"Uhm, I feel like you know something?" Sasha questioned her with a gaze

"No. It's just that I can feel it. I can feel he's dangerous to play with. Whatever, ignore him. Maybe he was using us to get to the popular group or something." Naz explained

"Speaking of popular group, look behind you." Lynn said.

At that moment, everyone turned their heads to look at the table behind. It was, of course, the table where Katy sat in. It contained some of Katy's girlfriends, some of her guy friends, and Evan. Evan was sitting there, carrying a grim face, and as Naz could tell, faking a laugh whenever any of the people would make a stupid joke. He looked so bored and Naz wondered why the hell he would sit with that group. At that moment, Naz figured out Evan was doing something to bother her specifically. First, he would make a move that would make her not stop thinking about him, and just when they needed to talk, he distanced himself away from her as much as possible. She knew all of these moves as she kept falling for the same type of guys. Players, jerks, and assholes. But she could sense that something _**was **_really strange with Evan.

"Oh. My. God." Sasha said as her jaw cracked open.

"How could he-how could he?!" Lynn said angrily

"That idiot has to know his limits." Jonathan said as he was preparing to stand up, his fists tightly clenched.

"Jonathan! Leave him! Who cares? He just entered hell, and we _**won't **_get him out of it." Naz said as she pushed Jonathan's arm down.

"OH, oh that bitch does NOT know who she's playing with. First, she tried to take Nico from me? Now him? He was our friend for GOD'S sake!" Sasha exclaimed

"It does not seem like it's her fault. He knew exactly what she does to guys so they can be like her puppies, and he still went for her. If there's anyone to blame, it's HIM!" Naz said

"Ugh. Let's just leave." Lynn said.

The whole four of them got up at the same time, making a bit of noise with their chairs. They passed through Katy's table, and Naz shot Evan a glare. An evil, viscious glare that was implying "You're going to hell." She knew he understood, and she WANTED him to.

As the days passed, Evan was still a jerk. He still hung out with Katy's group, still avoided the group, still pretended as if he never knew any of them. The group was still mad at him, and the fact that he chose KATY over... them? They ignored him, and if by chance they had small talks, they would talk to him in an EXTREMELY irritated tone like they wanted to end the conservation as long as possible. Especially Naz. She hated him. So much. Everytime she saw him flames started to flare inside her. Like this one time, Naz accidentally, well you can say she did it purposely, spilled coffee on him and said in a sartastic tone "Oh, did that burn?" with an evil smile.

"Looks like someone just got burned." Sasha said afterwards and both of the girls fell into laughter as they walked past Evan with everyone else staring at him with his red cheeks.

Another time in History class, the teacher was assigning a project for the class. Lynn did not know anyone from her History class, and neither did Evan. Since they were both in the same class, the teacher told them that they HAD to work with other people. Lynn insisted on doing it alone when her teacher said "Why don't you two just do it together?"

"Oh HELL NO!" Lynn yelled as she caught the whole class's attention. She was really embarrassed and tried to fix the situation by saying "I apologize. It's just that I don't want to work with him."

Another time, Jonathan was working in the school's library to help organize the books for some extra points. Evan was also there, since he was failing every single subject. Jonathan had dropped some books in Evan's place to clean, and when Evan had spotted him, Jonathan said "Sorry. Not my problem."

Evan did not do anything to defend himself. He just looked at Jonathan and started to pick up the books. Obviously, Evan did not seem to defend himself at any of the situations he was faced with the group. He just shot them glares and said nothing. The group was always wondering at that, and it especially angered Naz. She wanted Evan to become mad at her so he could start an argument while Naz would just take the chance to let everything out on him. Everything. She would yell at him until her vocal cords could not hold for more contractions.

"Look, it's okay. Just stop staring at him." Naz told Sasha one day as they were sitting alone.

"Why? Why are you always hating him less than we do?" Sasha asked

"LESS? You think I hate him LEAST? You have NO IDEA what he did and how much he angered me" Naz exclaimed showing her irritation.

"Woah, Chill. Now I really know something happened between you two. If you tell me nothing, I swear to god I will beat the crap out of you until you tell me." Sasha said

"Ugh. Gosh you don't seem to ever shut up don't you?" Naz said

"Nope. Always get what I want." Sasha smirked

"Fine. Remember the day we all went with him to the movies then to the gaming center?" Naz asked

"Yeah?"

"At the end, you guys all left leaving us alone. I was about to call a cab when he suddnely pulled away my arm with him and started to run. I didn't understand until he said that he saw two men who were about to rob his house from before but ran away before the cops arrived. I didn't really get it, but I was scared as hell. Then, he came really close to me and was about to uhm… kinda kiss me." Naz explained

"Did you?" Sasha's eye widened in astonishment

"No. I pulled away." Naz said.

"That idiot. I swear to you if I don't make him look like a one-eyed monster and send him to damn Tartarus myself." Sasha said

"Whatever. Do as you wish." Naz said.

* * *

**AN: Okay well this chapter was kind of short and boring, but more stuff coming up! Thanks everyone for reviewing and following, you don't know how much it means to me! Peace x) **


	7. Chapter 7

Two more weeks passed after that until something happened. At recess, rumors were spreading of Evan and Katy dating. Naz did not believe it, "no" she thought. "He's not THAT filthy."

Suddenly, Evan entered the cafeteria with one arm around Katy's shoulders. They were laughing and snuggling. Evan kissed Katy lightly on the mouth goodbye as she left the room. Naz was so angry, VERY infuriated that she would go tear both Katy's and Evan's bodies into two parts. Just as she was about to get up, Sasha got up to do what she was doing. Sasha headed straight towards Evan and started to yell out loud so that all of the people in the cafeteria started to look at her.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? So you just decided to TOTALLY ignore us one day? WHAT THE HELL? And then you started to hang out with Katy's crew, which we know you hate so MUCH you spent days talking shit about every single person of that group. We were MAD, until this. You're DATING HER? What on Earth are you doing? Did any of us like kill your parents so you can do that to us? And poor Naz! How could you? How the _**hell**_ could you do that to her? You are the most pathetic, ignorant, son of a bitch I've ever met in my entire life. Now excuse yourself, you can go FUCK A CACTUS right now."

Most of the cafeteria fell into laughter at Evan. Almost everyone hated Katy, and since Evan was with her now, they hated him as well.

"Look, you don't understand." Evan said

"I DON'T NEED TO UNDERSTAND. You like someone, and they like you back. They then go and act like COMPLETE ASSES. How is that not understandable? You know I'm really surprised Naz hadn't done anything so far."

Naz came and pulled Sasha's arm away that she stood directly in front of Evan and BAM. She slapped him. She slapped him so hard all of her energy was focused on that specific action. Her energy felt drained after doing so, and on Evan's cheek was a bright red mark of a hand. "Oh baby. I did. I did something. I was just waiting for perfect timing." Naz said. Then, the whole cafeteria was cheering, and Naz smiled with pride. Before she left, Evan grabbed her arm and said in a whisper that only she was able to hear "Don't do this. You don't get it. I'm trying to protect you."

"Yeah, right." Naz said as she let go of her arm and spit to the floor on Evan's side. Naz did not know why she did it, she just knew she was so angry right there. Afterwards, she left grabbing Sasha with her.

"That was awesome!" Sasha yelled

I could have done it on my own though." Naz told Sasha

"Just one thing, I'm really pissed at you. Why the hell did you tell him that I liked him? Seriously, you made me look weak there in front of everybody. They all think that I'm a poor wretch who can't defend herself. Plus, who told you I even care for him in that way? I mean, seriously! You can't go around telling people things you just think are true." Naz also added in an irritated tone.

"Look, I know you're mad. I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I was really angry the words slipped through my mouth like that. Besides, I don't think they're true because they ARE. You just admit it to yourself! That's the first thing to actually letting go?

"Sasha! Just stop it, alright? I am NOT in the mood to prove something to you!" Naz exclaimed

"I would think you were overreacting there if I did not know you cared for him." Sasha exclaimed

"That's because I don't?"Naz said

"Ugh, fine. What'd he tell you, though? I couldn't hear." Sasha asked

"I didn't get why he would tell me such a thing. He told me to not do this because I don't get it and he's trying to protect me." Naz said

"PROTECT you?" Sasha asked with a puzzled expression.

"Mhm. Idiot. He thinks I can sympathize with him with one, meaningless phrase?" Naz said

"Yeah. Pft, totally." Sasha said imitating Katy's voice, and the two girls chuckled.

Behind them, Lynn and Jonathan were running towards them until they poked both on their backs when Naz and Sasha both said "Ouch! That hurt!"

"That was BREATHTAKING! MY GOD! That idiot needed a kick on his balls." Lynn exclaimed.

"Yeah dude. Although Sasha was amazing, Naz rocked ass." Jonathan said

"I know right? Thanks." Naz said with a smile

"Hey! I rocked too!" Sasha said

And everyone fell into laughter.

On the following day, murmurs of what had happened were everywhere. Wherever Naz walked, she saw people staring at her. Sometimes some people would tell her "Woah. That was awesome what you did yesterday." Although Naz caught most of the attention, people would also congratulate Sasha on her incredible speech, as Sasha named it. Naz was worried that she might have overreacted there. She still did it for a reason, other than everything else. She also worried if Lynn or Jonathan would ask what Sasha meant when she told Evan about the terrible thing he did to Naz. She did not want anyone else to know about that encounter, and that would make everything stranger to her. The words Evan muttered were stuck in her head, like an annoying song that you never seem to let go of. "What could he be protecting me from?" Naz kept asking "And—why?"

The days were passing, and the events weren't changing. The group was back to normal, not talking to Evan or even bothering to shoot him glares. Lynn and Jonathan seemed to begin to forget about Evan, and they were accepting the fact that he wasn't the person they were expecting him to be. They still hated him, it's not like they would forgive him easily. Sasha, on the other hand, was still angry. She did not accept that he broke her best friend's heart, or as she assumed what it was. Although Naz didn't admit it to anyone or herself, Sasha knew Naz and Evan shared something and Evan just broke the bond. Sasha was also furious about Katy. She hated her so much. How could Evan fall into her trap? Or even worse, walk to it? Sasha knew what Naz was feeling, as Sasha had gone through the same situation before, shattered and as if smashed into pieces. Katy had tried to steal Nico the year before, when he was still a new student. Fortunately for Sasha, Nico was not easy to trick or fool.

Naz stiffened her heart. She was a girl who never cried, or was depressed and sad, for a guy. Of course she did like other boys before, and they all turned out to be jerks, but none of that bothered her as much as she was bothered now. Nevertheless, she was still really tough. She acted as if it did not matter, and she refused to show her emotions. She was a kind of girl that cared about her appearance and was really feminine in one part of her personality, but when it came to more important situations, she was very strong and confident. "I will never give in." she told herself. "Never."

Naz often participated less in conversations with her friends. They were not important to her, and because she did not want to offend her friends, she would say a thing or two. The world was rolling and turning around and around and soon it would explode. She was watching it fade into a shadow and she stood there, vulnerable and helpless to it. No matter what, her heart still ached. From all the sorrows of the past and present. One day, she stood next to a corner of a hallway texting on her phone while Katy was standing near her. She had the uncomfortable feeling of someone staring at her, and Naz could tell it was Katy. When she rolled her eyes, Katy still stared, as if in disgust.

"What are you looking at?" Naz said, irritated.

"The fact that Evan will never look at you the same as he looks at me." Katy chuckled

"Listen, Sugar Queen. I have other important things to attend to than listen to your bullshit, but I need you to know this. I don't care about you or your stupid boyfriend, so you can do me a favor and get the fuck out of my life." Naz said, keeping her tone soft and unbothered so Katy would not have the satisfaction of pissing Naz off.

"Oh sweetie, is that why you and the other geek started to yell at him the other day?" Katy said in a mocking tone.

"Oh no honey, I just wanted to teach him a lesson and tell him to never dance with devil." Naz said, smiling.

"You scared him so much, you know?" Katy said sarcastically

"I'm impressed by my skills. That was only an introduction." Naz said

"Well since you know I cannot stand to look at ugly people, I think I should be going." Katy said

"You know that's not true, darling. At least I don't have crooked teeth and a nose twice larger than my face." Naz smirked. She knew that would hurt anyone, but she couldn't risk calling her nice and innocent side. Katy was not charmingly beautiful. Naz was much more beautiful than her, and everyone wondered why Katy was always very confident of her beauty. I mean sure, she had green eyes and brown hair. But other than that, her face was fine and her hair was normally short, shorter than Naz's. She kept teasing unattractive people, and Naz thought she had to put a stop to that.

Katy kept silent, as if strung by the ability of Naz to stand up to herself.

"What's wrong honey? Just discovered the ugly truth? Watch who you're making fun of, it's not like you're Miss Universe." Naz said as she kept smiling and slowly began to walk away.

Days went by slowly, but Naz still got over them. She was beginning to forget about Evan, as nothing important happened between them. Sasha did not linger on the topic of him, and neither did anyone else from the group. Their talk about him lessened and soon faded away. He was still with Katy, still with her group. Naz thought it was impossible right now for him to prove to her that he was decent. That there was still hope left in him.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, hello everyone. Sorry, I don't like to do a lot of Author's Notes but again, I thank you for all your reviews and I hope you keep updating because I appreciate everything you say :) Anyways, please stay patient with me because I don't like to speed up the events, but keep reading because something awesome is about to happen in the next chapter! xD Peacee x) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, wanna hang out this Saturday?" Lynn asked one day at recess.

"Sorry, I gotta pass. I have Math and Physics classes on Saturday, and I finish at 5 P.M. I'll be too exhausted to do anything, I know it." Naz said, sighing

"Friday?" Lynn asked

"Dentist appointment." Jonathan said

"Plans with Nico. Sorry" Sasha said

Lynn rolled her eyes over to Naz, and since Naz was too tired or not in the mood to do anything that weekend, she quickly said "My mom's planning this huge dinner with my family. So sorry Lynn, maybe another time?" Naz said, lying. She felt really bad about lying to Lynn, but she couldn't help it. She would not tell her "Well, sorry Lynn but I'm not in the mood to hang out with you because I'm too busy locking myself in my room and reading all day long."

"No, don't worry about it. It's okay." Lynn said with a smile.

As Saturday came, Naz woke up to get to school at 9 A.M. She sighed as she dressed in jeans, a white shirt, with a blue leather jacket on top. She got to school and soon finished her math classes, and was sitting in the cafeteria alone reading a book. The cafeteria was utterly silent and empty, with no one there except for her. "Well sure. That's because other people's teachers aren't stupid as mine to not catch up with the program and make them come to Saturday for more studying." Naz said to herself

After a while, Naz thought she heard a voice. A quick rustle of the wind, she thought. It was as if a ninja was quickly running back and forth. She was beginning to get scared, and her heartbeats started to increase. When the voice did not repeat, she thought she was hallucinating. Tick. Tock. The clock in the room was ticking, and seconds seemed like hours to Naz.

Suddenly, a man dressed all in black appeared in front of her. He was bald, with tattoos on his head. He carried a dagger on the right of his waist, and held a grim face. His eyes were blue, and his face was rounded. Naz's heart was pumping so fast, she could hear its sound. The man approached her, obviously trying to catch her. Naz made an attempt to escape as she quickly got up from her chair and started to run. Unfortunately, she was too late. The man grabbed her from her waist and covered her mouth with his hand. Naz fought back, trying to push him that resulted with a failure. She quickly got an idea, and rushed to apply it. She bit the man's hand, kicked his legs with hers, and pulled herself away from him. The man quickly ran after her, dragging her arm. She punched him on the stomach, ducked under his legs, and grabbed the dagger placed on the right of his waist. She stood up, with the dagger shivering within the grip of her hands. She thought of running away, but realized it wouldn't do her any good since the man would be able to catch her. As the man started to walk towards her, Naz thought the only way to rid herself off the man was to face him. There weren't any windows big enough for her to jump from, and running towards the door of the room would only delay her doom.

"You shouldn't have done that, little girl." The man said with a deep, low voice.

"What do you want from me? If you want to kill me, why didn't you before?" Naz yelled

"That's because I don't" The man said with an evil smile.

Naz realized that this was to her advantage; the man wouldn't make any attempt to kill her. He reached where she was standing, barely inches away. She straightened the dagger, ready to stab it into the man's stomach. Before she made any move, the man caught her hands and twisted her wrists round making her scream loud in pain. He pulled the dagger from her hands and told her "Enough. You can't defeat me." He said angrily.

The man carried her upwards, holding her from her neck. "You better stop or you'll get hurt." He said.

Naz was choking, gasping for air. She tried to answer, but she couldn't. She was moving her legs, trying to kick the man. That was the last attempt she made, when she realized those could be her last breaths. She surrendered, bracing herself. She offered herself to the sky, ready to ascend into the heavens as she wouldn't breathe and last a second more.

Suddenly, something she did not understand happened. The man released his grip from her neck, letting her fall to the ground. A loud BAM voice thundered in the room, and that's when she realized that the man also fell, knocking himself on the floor. When she looked up, she saw Evan standing still, with a sword filled with blood in his hands. It was colored with blue, shining like a diamond in the room.

"What—what's going on?" Naz asked in a low voice, panting for air.

Evan offered her his hand, and she raised hers so he can pull her weight with his. She stood up, staring into his eyes with rage. She wanted to yell and scream at him and let everything inside her out, but she couldn't. She wasn't able to utter a word.

"What… what was that?" Naz whispered, getting her strength back to say these words.

"Come with me. I'll explain." Evan said.

"_**Come **_with you? Are you kidding? After all of this, you want me to _**come?" **_Naz said angrily

"Please? Just trust me, I beg of you." Evan said, pleading.

Naz, now too exhausted to argue, just nodded in response. Evan wrapped her arms on his shoulder and put her weight on him so she can walk properly. Naz's vision was blurry, and her head was killing her. Evan led her to a car in which Naz assumed was his and laid her on the backseat. She soon closed her eyes and forgot all the worries of the world and faded into her magical land of sleep.

When Naz finally awoke, she was surrounded by a blue sky with a mystical land. She lay on a sheet on the ground of what seemed to her the middle of a forest. The surface was scattered with grass, and behind her was a huge house. It was a white, wide and tall house that was enclosed by the many trees, bushes, saplings, and shrubs. In front of her, a good amount of distance away, laid large trees scattered next to each other, making it impossible for someone to make out what existed beyond, only if he journeyed there, and a journey in such a dangerous place seemed like a journey to one's doom. The space that separated the bush of trees and the house from each other was empty. It was all grass, and nothing occupied the area. Squirrels and birds traveled around, tuning the environment with their amusing voices. As Naz raised her head to get up, a shot of pain vaulted through her body. She realized she wouldn't be able to get up without enduring a terrible agony. Although her eyes were slightly open, she could tell Evan was looking over at her.

"It's okay. You don't have to get up. You're better off like this." He whispered

"No. I—I want to get up. Please." She said with a low voice

Convinced she would insist on getting up, Evan put his hands on her back and slowly raised her up that she was sitting.

"What—what happened to me? And—where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Evan put his hands on her forehead, and she gained energy, making her stronger. Her pain was abruptly gone, and it felt as if it never existed from the first place. Naz was puzzled by the sudden flow of liveliness in her body, and she was about to question it. But then the events that had occurred were quickly recalled, and she quickly stood up, with a less amount of effort than she was expecting, and walked away distancing herself from Evan.

Evan stayed silent, and Naz got enraged.

"Answer me! What happened back there?! I really want to know why I was going to get killed!" Naz yelled

"Technically, you _**weren't **_going to die." Evan said calmly

"How do _**you **_know that? What does any of this have to do with me or—you?!" Naz said, still angry.

"Look I—" Evan began, only to get interrupted by a peculiar sound. The air was encircling itself, making a huge current of wind. _**Thud. Thud. Thud. **_That was what Naz could only hear. The noise was like a huge bird about to land on the ground from a journey in the magical universe of the sky.

All of a sudden, an enormous creature appeared in the atmosphere. It had majestic and huge wings floating in the air. Its two forelegs and two hind legs ended with the white bone talons, as well as it possessed white bone neck, tail, and back spikes. Its head was nearly triangular, with faintly curved horns containing spines in between. Its deep blue sapphire scales were shining lustrously, reflecting the various colors of the spectrum, in addition to the equivalent blue sapphire color of the scales that pigmented its eyes. Naz was staring with wide popped eyes and with her jaw cracked open. She glared at this magnificent creature, wondering whether she was dreaming or not. Her heart was in fear when noticing the two jagged teeth that would tear and shred a prey within seconds. She instantly recognized what a creature like this could be. But she couldn't believe it. Neither did she completely understand it. This was a _**dragon. **_A real one.

"Saphira! Why have you come?!" Evan yelled

* * *

**AN: So yes, my first fight scene xD Hope you liked it everybody! Sorry I was kind of late uploading it, but told you something awesome's happening x) **


	9. Chapter 9

Naz almost fainted after watching this sight. She could barely catch herself now. It was like someone sealed her mouth now, she wouldn't utter a word. Evan must have noticed the astonished expression on Naz's face, for he said "Naz? I can—"He started as Naz interrupted him

"Sa—Saphi—i—ra?" she said, barely managing to utter these words

"Please, calm down. My dragon won't hurt you." Evan said, softening his tone.

"_**Your **_dragon? Who exactly are you?" Naz yelled, but she already knew the answer to her question

"Allow me to explain myself. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is my dragon, Saphira Brightscales."

Naz fell to the ground, her knees clenched together, holding her head within her hands.

"This—this cannot be real" Naz said in a low voice.

The world was turning, turning, never coming to a stop. Naz wouldn't come to a reasonable explanation to everything she has just experienced. Evan, the fight with the strange man, –and this.

Evan, now Eragon, approached Naz, and he bowed his legs to be directly in front of Naz, and to be with the same height. He took her hand in his, and he whispered "Naz? Please, listen to me."

Naz pulled her hand away and murmured "Don't touch me." Tears started to foam in her eyes, and they slowly began to run through her cheeks. "I don't—I don't even know who you are. You're… you're _**the **_Eragon?"

An expression of confusion widened through Eragon's face, and he said "I—I don't understand. Is there another Eragon?"

Naz stood up, very angry. "No! No there's no other _**Eragon**_!__How could you do this to me?! I wasted half of my time dreaming that you were _**real**_, and yet here you are!" "And worse, you turned out to be a complete ass!" Naz yelled. Eragon did not hear or notice what Naz said in the beginning of her phrase, he only caught the words she said at the end.

"I'm sorry, alright? I deeply DO care for you, it's just I was protecting you from any harm that might come because of me." Eragon said, hurt in his eyes

"_**Protecting **_me?!" Naz shouted

"Allow me to explain myself. I come from another world, and the continent I lived on is called Alagaesia. When I was 15, I found a blue dragon—" Eragon began, obviously not completely understanding what Naz said about her dreaming he was real. He did not notice it; neither did it seem to bother him. Naz was astonished that he did not question her statement, so she interrupted by saying:

"Egg in the spine, you didn't know it was an egg until it hatched and you named her Saphira, prior to Brom's murdered dragon, which of course you did not know at that time that he was your father."

"How—how do you know all of this stuff?" Eragon asked, as his eyes widened

"Look, in my world, you're nothing but a character in a bunch of books written by an author describing your struggle with stupid Galbatorix! So you can please do me a favor and start explaining to me how you got here!" Naz said, continuing to scream.

Eragon's face was soaked in sorrow, bewilderment, and rage. "A BOOK character? EXCUSE me? How can I, Eragon Shadeslayer, be nothing but a BOOK character?" Eragon yelled

"Yeah, bro. Sorry, life's tough." Naz said with an ironic tone

"This is _**too **_much for me to understand. How can someone from Earth know about me?" Eragon asked

"And how am _**I **_supposed to know?!" Naz cried. Eragon stayed silent, and Naz was still really angry, she hasn't got any of the answers to her questions yet. "LOOK, you can sob like a little girl somewhere else, but I need you to EXPLAIN everything for me right _**now!**_" Naz said, still shouting

Eragon seemed like he was not going to respond to her for a while, Naz guessed he was probably discussing the topic with Saphira. Naz wanted to speak with the dragon, but not yet. She still had to understand everything perfectly. Her fear of Saphira ceased away, since she has acknowledged much about the dragon.

"Where exactly did those books of yours end my tale?" Eragon asked, softening his tone.

"When you left from Alagaesia searching for a new home for the riders." Naz said

"Perfect. So I sought other places to settle in. I found myself in Alalea, where I met a small group of elves that did not agree to depart for Alagaesia a long time ago. They were of a very old age, and their wisdom was far beyond anyone I have ever met. They told me they have discovered that other worlds than ours existed, other _**universes. **_They were focusing on _**your **_world, this; Earth. And they have created a way to travel here." Eragon said, starting to explain.

"Anyways, a queer band of creatures, called the Azari, learned about this. No one has ever known what the Azari are—or where they came from. They mystically appeared in Alalea one day, not long before I arrived there, seeking the elves. Once they found them, they forced them by torture and bloody battles, to reveal the secret of teleporting into Earth. It was a spell, a very long and complex spell composed of years and years of studying. The elves pleaded for my help to stop the Azari from corrupting your world, for they are very powerful and dangerous creatures who have no specific shape; they steal the identities of others or they shape their own selves. No one has ever known the limit to their powers, but they are unstoppable once combined with the rest of their race." Eragon continued to explain.

"So you agreed?" Naz asked

"Mhm." Eragon replied with a nod.

"But—but why would the elves care whether or not these Azari corrupt our world?" Naz asked again, very confused.

"The Azari seek to rule over all worlds, not only your own. They would start with Earth, and as they continue they would gain in strength and power. Sure they are strong, but we can equal them before they steal the strength of the people of _**your **_world. If we fail to stop them, they would soon command and rule _**my **_world since they would become very potent." Eragon said.

"If they aren't _**that **_strong now, why couldn't you just stop them with the alliance of Alagaesia's forces?" Naz asked, trying to keep her tone calm since she was still angry from all the complicity.

"After learning how to transport into Earth from the elves, they disappeared never to be seen since. No one knows where they went to and where they are from. Besides, after such a tiresome war, I think the people of Alagaesia would enjoy some peace before striking into battle again." Eragon responded.

"And what are your intentions here? You plan on defeating the Azari alone with Saphira?" Naz asked, her head roaming with thousands of questions.

"No. I informed Nasuada over a special technique of contact, and she agreed on my departure. The Azari still haven't left for Earth at that time, we were sure, so that would be an advantage for me to arrive prior to them. I arrived here 2 years ago to explore your world and to learn about the nature of your people. I also wanted to know if there was any special type of weapon—method—anything that would help against the Azari." Eragon explained

"Well, was that man who attacked me one of the Azari? As well as the two other men that you saw that night when we were together? They weren't obviously thieves. If yes, why would they want _**you**_ vanished since the Azari mysteriously left Alalea after learning the spell? I mean, how could they possibly find out about you?" Naz questioned

"Don't forget that they can steal the identities of others. I would not be surprised if they had spies within the elves. The man who attacked you was not one of them, probably just someone they enslaved. The two men we saw…I'm not sure. I think they _**were**_ one of the Azari. " Eragon replied

"Wait, you left 2 years ago. Why'd you portray yourself as 17?" Naz asked, irritated that he had lied to her.

"Actually, I'm still 17. I don't age here since I'm not in Alagaesia." Eragon said, with a thin smile

"That all still does _**not**_ answer my main question. If you came here 2 years ago, why didn't you face them already? And you intend to fight the almighty Azari alone with Saphira?" Naz asked, so many ideas tangled in her head

"The Azari are impossible to find. Saphira and I wandered throughout Earth searching for them for almost a year. There was never any sign of them. We figured that they still haven't come yet, but we were _**wrong. **_Their presence cannot be detected, and their minds are impenetrable. Their ability to use magic is very great. The night we were together, it was the _**first**_ time I noticed them. That's why I ran as quickly as my legs would carry me. Nasuada and I planned that whenever the Azari made a _**major**_ attack, I would contact her as soon as possible so she would send forces to back me up here. _**Very**_ powerful forces." Eragon clarified, speaking slowly to not confuse Naz more than she already is.

"Wasn't this MAJOR to you?" Naz asked, her anger returning. "Stay calm. Stay calm Naz. He's not worth it." She said to herself.

"To me, yes. In general, no. It's too dangerous to reveal myself right now _**unless **_The Azari start to do something terribly awful. Only then I will stop them." Eragon said, still calm

"And why am I in this? What does this have to do with ME?!" Naz burst out loud, not able to contain her rage inside anymore.

"YOU are the only reason why I moved here! I was living in the middle of the woods in Colorado; yes I lied about Boston, when I felt something calling to me. YOU were like a magnet, pulling me towards you. I immediately traveled here because I thought you were—" Eragon began shouting

"I was WHAT? Something VERY important to your precious little mission? Oh yeah, but when you figured out I was a little HELPLESS girl, you still hung out with me?! And what for? A couple of weeks and I see you with the person I MOSTLY despise!" Naz said, screaming

"Naz—" Eragon said calmly

"WHAT? No, please. Don't even bother explain. Go back to your LOVELY Katy." Naz shouted

"LISTEN! When I discovered it was you, I deciced to get to know you. I thought you maybe knew something, or if there's something deep within you no one has exposed yet!" Eragon yelled

"But when you REALLY got to know me, you found out I was of no use, so you just threw me AWAY!" Naz cried

"NO! You _**do **_have capabilities—or abilities I am not aware of. I know that! But since the day we were together and I noticed the Azari, I realized that I am putting you into extreme danger by continuing to be around you—or the rest of the group!" Eragon shouted

"So you went to KATY instead? Wouldn't she be in DANGER as well?" Naz teased, copying Eragon in the way he said "Danger".

"No. She wouldn't. If the Azari ever captured her, she would simply reveal where they can find me. They can test if she's lying or not in an easy way leaving her unharmed. "On the other hand, I know none of you guys would ever say anything, putting you in greater danger. So, they would have to use the dark method of getting into your minds and savaging your memories." Eragon explained.

"And what if she got attacked while you were with her?" Naz asked

"I would simply transport her somewhere else during the attack. While you, would never accept to leave me in such a fight alone." Eragon said, with a soft tone.

"How are you SO sure we love you so very much we would refuse to do anything harming you?" "And the best way to ensure that, would be to completely make us hate you, so our rage would simply let us speak?" Naz said mockingly

"I _**did not **_want to anger any of you. On the contrary, I wanted to get so much closer to you. But I couldn't. I thought the best way to distance myself from you would be to go to Katy. Even though you hate me, you would know better not to speak." Eragon explained, regret in his eyes.

"Another question. If the Azari can simply find any of us, including Katy, so easily, why can't they find you as well? Why can't they just calmly kidnap you or something?" Naz asked

"Because once they are very close to me, I would be able to detect their presence. Like the other night. And I can simply escape with magic. The Azari are smart enough to not attract much attention to themselves if they _**ever **_got to confront me in public and I escaped. Thus, they would want to capture me alone. I don't get to be alone, and when I do when Saphira isn't near me, my magic protects me. And that is why I'm living here. From my house until those trees scattered next to each other, I've completely secured this area. No one can get through it except for a spell _**I **_made."

Both of them stayed silent, and after a while Naz said "I need sometime alone."


	10. Chapter 10

As Naz started to walk away, Saphira let out a roar. It wasn't a savaging, terrifying roar, but rather a soft low roar. For a moment, vaults of fear screeched into Naz's body, but then Naz realized that she haven't spoken with the dragon at all. In fact, she has completely avoided her. Naz turned around to see Saphira's head poked in directly in front of her. Naz rolled her eyes to look at Eragon, and he asked

"May she?"

Naz nodded in response, showing her agreement for Saphira to contact her within the mind.

Then, a source was intruding Naz's mind. Her concentration immediately resisted the intrusion as she somehow built up barriers by focusing on a dead branch lying on the floor. She did not know how she did it, but she just did. As Naz regained sense of what was happening, she released her grip on the barriers and emptied all her thoughts.

"_You have forgotten about me, little one." _Saphira said, with a gentle and sweet voice

"_I am very sorry indeed. I got carried away by my thoughts." _Naz said, amuzed by the beauty of Saphira's voice and the ability of contact in such a way. She was also startled to hear Saphira calling her _little one._

"_You are quite strong, little one. It's surprising you were able to build up barriers." _Said Saphira

"_Yes, I surprised myself as well." _Naz said. She wanted to say much more, she wanted to shout in joy and hug the dragon for she forgot about all her worries now. But Naz couldn't, it was as if someone cut her tongue and left her never to speak again. She was too stunned and delighted, that she, Naz Capello, herself had a conversation with the most magnificent creature ever.

"_Hmm. We shall find out how you did that later on." _Saphira hummed

"_Hopefully." _Naz said. Saphira stayed quiet for a while, and just as Naz was about to excuse herself, Saphira interrupted the silence by saying "_Well, farewell for now, little one. Go on and dwell in your thoughts until you are well pleased." _Saphira said softly

"_It was such a glorious pleasure to finally meet you. I don't know how to express my feelings." _Naz said

"_For me as well. I wanted to meet the person Eragon spent hours talking about." _Saphira said, showing her teeth in merriment. Naz blushed, content Eragon cared for her enough to mention her that much to Saphira. Naz could see Eragon roll his eyes towards Saphira, widen them, in a sign of irritation. Naz realized now that Eragon heard the conversation Saphira and her shared, and then she chuckled, followed by Saphira, and said "_If you may excuse me now, I want to find a place to think about all of this alone." _

"_Sure, little one." _Saphira said

Just as Naz was about to turn around, Saphira asked "_N-Naz?" _

"_Yes?" _Naz replied

"_Think wisely. Please don't do anything foolish? I know you're angry at Eragon, that I understand, but don't let your feelings blind you. Everything he did was for your sake." _Saphira said, with wide blue eyes open

"_That I promise, I'll try to solve patiently." _Naz said with a smile. Although she was still infuriated, she still took Saphira's advice deep into consideration and clung herself to abide by it.

-  
Naz turned and started to wander in the woods. Although she knew the area she was heading to wasn't protected by Eragon's spell, she continued walking. Her legs carried her distances away when they finally no longer could because of how sore and stiff they became. She arrived somewhere in the midst of the mid-day light and found a lake nearby. Naz walked to sit on the bank and she took off her shoes. She let her legs fall to the water and allowed it to flow, sending chills through her body. Naz closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her mind and began to think of everything that had happened. There was something deep in her heart, something that was still locked inside. It was as if she got to her goal, but there was something not fulfilled within. She let go of it for the time being for she had other important things to elaborate with herself. She thought about how she always wanted a thrilling life full of adventure and fantasy, but she never fully believed it would ever come. Now it has, she seemed lost and confused. She inhaled again.

"Okay, so I just met Eragon. And Saphira. And they're.. they're actually real." Naz said to herself

"Slow down." "Seriously. What's wrong with you? Take this cool and easy. You're stronger than this!" Naz kept telling herself. When she finally got her strength and full conscience back, she eliminated everything surrounding her. She only focused on one thing—what she'd do next.

After what seemed hours and hours to Naz, she opened her eyes, and was readying herself to get up. Then, as she turned her head to the right, she saw Eragon sitting beside her looking into the stars. It was dark now, and the night has fallen. The stars shone vividly above, sending millions of light, sometimes invisible, rays. Naz's heart was about to pounce out when she saw him, after all, he surprised her and she could have reacted much worse.

"What—what are you doing here? You scared me!" Naz exclaimed as she got up and struggled to wear her shoes because of her wet feet.

"Sorry. Needed to talk to you." Eragon said, his head bowed down facing the lake.

"How long have you been here?" Naz asked

"Does it matter?" Eragon questioned

"Yes. Yes it does, you freaked me out!" Naz cried

"Like I don't know, 4 hours?" Eragon said

"Where's Saphira?" Naz asked as she rolled her eyes to detect any sign of Saphira.

"I came alone." Eragon said

Naz nodded. "Yeah, well, it's good you came anyways. I've reached a decision." She announced

"That is?" Eragon asked as he stood up and walked towards Naz.

"I'm staying." Naz said firmly

"Staying? What do you mean by staying?" Eragon asked, puzzled

"I mean, I'm going to help you and Saphira. You guys need me, and I'm not gonna suddenly disappear because I learned all of this truth. Isn't that what you came here to tell me? Isn't that what you wanted done for me?" Naz ordered

"Are you mad? Have you no idea of what can possibly happen to you!" Eragon exclaimed

"Yes, yes I'm mad as a fool and I say I'm in!" Naz yelled, returning the exclamation Eragon put in his words

Eragon let out a chuckle. "You're _**in? **_Men fight for normal lives; for lives where their families are shielded from misfortune and for lives when war is an illusion! Yet here you are, with all of the peace you got, and you are willing to risk your life and the people who love you? What world of insanity have I stumbled upon?!" Eragon started calmly but ending his statement with a scream filled with rage.

"Upon a world far more complicated than yours! Upon a world when war is not only crossing blades and shedding blood! Upon a world when war is present in the state of your own mind! Wars are _**never **_an illusion. You struggle with wars every second, but are just too stupid to realize it! God! You think I got peace? Peace is something I maintain with external forces, but not with my own self! The people I stand against are too absent minded for me to actually do bad against them. Thus, they have become the people I stand _**with**_!" Naz shouted

"Such trouble you face when you go to school, sit among the people you love, live peacefully with no fear of anyone hunting you down!" Eragon said sarcastically

"You know absolutely _**nothing**_about me, so I advise you to shut the hell up." Naz said, tightening her grip on her fists.

"And you know _**nothing **_about me! I—" Eragon started

"Actually, I do kind of—" Naz interrupted. Eragon rolled his eyes and looked at her infuriated as he burst out crying, in turn interrupting her, "Why can't you just understand that I am trying to _**protect **_you?!"

Naz's eyes grew wide as she stared at him, not able to utter a word. His tone was so potent and effective it seemed best for her to not say anything for the moment. "Please? Please help me out? I've already had enough pain here, and you're not making anything better for me." Eragon began again, this time with a soft and gentle rhythm. Naz thought she caught a glimpse of tears running down his cheeks as he quickly hid his face from her.

Naz wanted to sympathize with him. Really, she did. But just as she was going to, she realized Eragon could be doing that to convince her. She wouldn't let him bring her anger at him down. _No. It's my choice. _"No, you help me out! I know what you wish to do with me! You want to just send me away, so I can be far from you and from danger and blah blah blah and all the shit people say. Well, guess what? I'm not about to let you throw me away like an old toy!" Naz yelled

"Naz—" Eragon started

"Why are you so selfish to realize that you're _**not **_making things any better for me?! You'll just be hurting me, digging through my heart. I know of a rider and its dragon's tale now and you think I can turn my back on them? I'm with you in this, and I'll help in any possible way I can!" Naz shouted

"How? How can you help? You are no warrior, no magician, and you don't have the least idea of what the Azari's next move can be!"

"You can teach me fight! I'm smart, and I've read the books to know enough of your world that is." Naz said, trying to sound convincing

"Why waste time teaching you fight?" Eragon questioned her competitively

"Why waste time teaching you fight? Ha! I may be not your "beloved" Arya, and I may be not as charming as her in all the ways, though I don't get what's so special about her. But I'm a fast learner! Seriously!" Naz exclaimed

"Hey, you don't dare say anything about Arya! You were never anything like her, you are nothing like her, and you will never be as skilled and brilliant as she is!" Eragon screamed out loud. This phrase struck Naz silent and sealed her lips shut. It pierced her through the heart and savaged her feelings. She wanted a way out, an exit to all of this. She knew she couldn't let go of everything once a small truth is revealed and the rest remains hidden somewhere else. Her eyes started to foam with tears as she said in a low voice "You're unbelievable" and turned to walk away. Just as she made her first step forward, Eragon caught her wrist and pulled her towards him and when she was close to him, he kissed her. Naz was so surprised by his action she was tense when she first felt his lips pressed against hers, but then she allowed herself to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him; nothing mattered to her anymore. All of her thoughts and worries vanished in the air as the world to her concentrated on one thing; him. Her true feelings exposed themselves, like a hidden turtle in its shell. She didn't notice that she was actually crying at that moment. When they stopped moving their lips, Eragon refused to let her go as he had his hands cupped at her cheeks wiping her tears away. Their heads clasped against each other gently as Eragon muttered "I'm sorry. For everything." Then he pulled away from her and started to walk away. Naz did not understand the reason of his quickly changed actions, and she did not want to let him walk entirely away. She was also angry at him, why couldn't he explain his intentions?

"You just walk away? Simply?" Naz exclaimed

Eragon stopped walking, but he still had his back turned to her. "It's not simple. If I'm about to let you be a part of this, I can't be **w**_**ith **_you as well." He said, reluctant to utter these words

"Is this… is this why you just kissed me?" Naz questioned him in a whisper that was full of fury and pain

"It's— it's complicated." Eragon said.

"Of course. Everything is complicated. I should have known that before getting involved with a dragon rider." Naz said ironically. Her feelings were too mixed up. She knew she cared for the young warrior, and that only made it worse. Before, she had been able to ignore that fact. But now, after she kissed him, after she felt this sudden bond, everything changed. She was too confused. And angry. She felt as if her heart was pounding too fast that her chest would start to ache and at the end she would burst out.

Now, Eragon just stood there with both of his fists clenched extremely tight. He looked like he wanted to explode yelling and shouting and revealing all of what pains him. But still, he stood there.

_Silence._

_More silence. _

When Eragon made it obvious he wasn't going to say furthermore, Naz proclaimed "I'm outta here." She started to walk. She wished Eragon would call her back, but then considered it as a bad idea so she quickened her pace. When she was out of sight to Eragon, far away among the bushes, she began to run.

_Falling to pieces._

She didn't care where she was heading to. She wanted to be alone.

_Tears._

They were coming down her cheeks. Naz could feel the hot liquid running quickly. She made no attempt to wipe them away, she was still running. _Far far away. _

When her chest was heaving, and when her body was about to get shredded into a million small bits, she stopped. Naz was panting. _Inhale. Exhale. _She found a small place to sit amid the grass, where the ground was dry and clean. She felt something vibrating in her jean pocket, and that's when she remembered her phone. She grabbed it out, unlocked the password, slid the window panel above, and saw what she was missing out. _11:05 P.M. 3 new messages. 53 WhatsApp messages. 3 miscalls. _Naz was very surprised. She had expected at least like a million messages from her mom, asking her where she was. Naz did _**not **_even bother to read the messages. She didn't _**care. **_About anything right now. She threw her phone away, leaving it buried somewhere in the dirt. Naz bent her knees in front of her, and lowered her head to an angle her face was laid straight on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs, balancing herself not to fall while her hair flowed down on her legs. She closed her eyes and wanted to forget all the worries of the world. She wanted to vanish, disappear, so she won't have to deal with anything anymore.

She sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Naz's head was killing her when she next woke up. Or that's what she thought she did. She must have been unconscious, for she was lying on a velvet sheet of bedding covered with a maroon warm blanket. The bed was put in a room she was not familiar with, and the flooring was made of solid rock painted with a light shade of beige. Naz got up, but only made it halfway. She was now sitting with her legs straightened in front of her. The room was eerily vacant save for the two chairs stationed opposite the single, oddly built bed. When she finally comprehended, or more noticed, what was happening, she got suddenly frightened. Who wouldn't after waking up on a bed in a place they have never even visited?

Suddenly, the room door flew open and a figure popped inside. Naz rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared, revealing the figure as Eragon. _What is he doing here? _

"Princess is finally awake?" Eragon asked mockingly, with a fringe of brown hair covering his eyes.

Naz took a few minutes as she quickly recollected the events of the past day. The attack, Saphira, Evan as Eragon, and the kiss. _Shit. Superheroes and dragons and I'm involved. And what the hell? He kisses me then runs away like an idiot! _No matter how hard she tried, Naz couldn't get herself to remember how she ended up here. The last thing she was able to recall was her running, running as fast as her legs carried her as the world simply disappeared behind her back. "What—what happened?" Naz began, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Found you lying on the grass in the middle of the woods last night, that's what happened." Eragon said with a small grin on his face as he crossed his hand against each other.

"Invincible knight saves his so unfortunate beauty or what? You sound as if you're about to lecture me." Naz said sarcastically as she made a miserable attempt of lifting her legs off the bed. They seemed so tired, so tense, exactly how they would feel after spending little time in bed.

"Here, let me help you." Eragon announced as he uncrossed his hands and approached Naz. He held his right hand to her lower back and reached for her legs. He uncovered the blankets, and held her calves. He knew she trembled at the touch, paused as he looked upon Naz, her eyes shining brightly, as she immediately evaded his gaze. He looked as if he did not understand her reaction, she was wearing shorts anyways. "Hold me from the back of my neck." He instructed. She did as he said, and he gently elevated her weight away from the bed, carrying her. He slowly lowered her to the ground, as he still held her arm, to support her from falling. "Can you walk now?" he asked. Naz nodded in response as he pulled his hand away from her. He started to walk away as he stopped midway and said "Well, at any case, if you're wondering where you are, this is my house. I found you unconscious yesterday and brought you here. Your phone is right there." Eragon rolled his eyes to point at a small round end table secured right next to the bed, as she hadn't noticed it before. "Make whatever necessary calls, but convince your parents or whatever that you're staying here for the first half of the day." Eragon said firmly, sounding serious.

"Uhm, may I even ask why?" Naz questioned with an irritated tone

"Surprise." was all of what Eragon said before he turned to show his beam and leave the room.

"Wha-" Naz began to question him but realized it was a desperate try since he already left. She let out a sigh of irritation. _This guy's completely insane, completely. _

Naz approached the end table, grabbing her phone. She wasn't shocked, at all. The number of calls on her logs was too much. She started by making a few calls, to her parents at first, and was relieved to find out that they have been out of town for work. On the other hand, she had to deal with her brother. She made up a few excuses, and managed to make him believe her. Naz made her way out of the room, and ended up in a long hallway. It was large in both width and length. No doors were visible, and the room she occupied earlier seemed the only one present at that whole floor. The walls were painted with a slight pale yellow, as well as the ground beneath her feet. She wondered why Eragon's house would be so desolate or barren. There was a small turn in the right end of the hallway when she could tell there was a staircase. As descending upon them, the railings were of gold color, and the steps were covered with bright red carpeting. It felt to Naz as if descending upon a majestic or royal staircase that belonged to some huge palace. Naz was really confused now, for the floor below the one she has just been at _**did **_really make her feel like she was in a palace. The ceiling grabbed Naz's attention most. It was tinted with a gold hexagon that stood at the middle with many shots of longer and slimmer hexagons coming out from each one side, like a ray of light. In each was an illustrated icon, and many held numerous accounts of men mounting on their horses about to wage battle. Some had men with swords and other different kinds of blades raised upward, with all their mighty force, ready to strike their opponents, which were of the same blood as theirs. As Naz stood there on the steps, staring up into the ceiling, unable to move, she realized that some of the people she had mistaken for men were not actually men. Dwarves, too, fought bravely with their braided long beards and sturdy axes side to side with their allies. Naz searched for a hint of elves, as she realized the left side of the hexagons was dedicated for them. Tall, proud, and fearsome elves stood upon their ground, wielding thin and long sharpened blades, sometimes with curved ends. Various other elves were depicted as reciting spells whilst an explosion behind occurred leaving several men burnt and well cooked. Finally stepping on the base flooring level, Naz observed the walls. They were obstructed in a formation in which they ascended into the ceiling at least before thirteen feet. They were painted with beautiful aspects and skill and countless images. All held dragons, dragons of massive and tremendous sizes. Their scales, blue, green, gold, purple, and so many other colors, shone with such magnificence, Naz now thought that the most splendid creatures she had ever known of seemed nothing compared to these beasts. They were indeed marvelous, but still they were dreadful. In the middle of the hallway was a large golden door. It was carved in ancient runes Naz did not understand, and it seemed that some of the carvings portrayed pictures. Pictures with special significance, Naz thought, for they can only be properly visualized once at a close distance. At that moment Naz was making her way to the doorway, for she had to the desire to look upon it, if Eragon did not inexplicably pop up in front of her way.

"Come on," he demanded, "let's go."

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry this chappie was short and boring, but I thought I had to at least post something, it's been ages. Anyways, more coming up next, be sure to not miss it! xD ~Peace **


	12. Chapter 12

Naz was about to protest, but then she realized it was of no good. Eragon was already on his way, and she knew he would not stop. She followed as he took the lead and stared with eyes popped outward at the majestic hallways surrounding her. Many other paintings continued onward in the narrow corridor until they reached upon an arched closed doorway. It was huge and painted with a deep dark brown color. Eragon muttered a low mumble as the door flung open outwards.

An immense amount of space sprang outwards into the courtyard. Several trees were stationed amongst the grass, and few flowers were in sight. The area appeared bare and empty, as if it was designed for another purpose. As Naz continued to walk, she found that in some area the ground sank below as a huge pond sat above it, reflecting the various colors of the spectrum. Most interesting, Naz discovered, was a fair small house that grew directly from a pine tree. The two-story house was formed at the base. Both stories were made in a pentagon shape although the second level was smaller in size than the first. The entire building was made of a thick light brown wood, and the front door was tinted with a mysterious dark navy blue.

"Did you make this?" Naz asked, coming to a halt.

Eragon turned his back to face her, for he had raced her forward. "Aye, I sang to the tree to grow in that manner."

"I see," Naz said, choosing her words carefully and trying to sound imposing, "I forgot to ask you if your ability to use magic still stands on Earth, but I got my answer now."

Eragon nodded. "My use of magic here is far greater than in Alagaesia. It alarmed me at first, for some spells that required little amount of energy released quite a large amount of magic. Maybe it is one advantage that helps me fight the Azari, but seriously, not to live with. For example, I once began with a spell to heat my tea that ended with a small area getting blown up."

Naz chuckled. "What?" Eragon asked, irritated.

"Nothing. Just funny to imagine your face all burnt because of tea."

"It didn't. My wards protected me. Anyways, let go of the idea to see me burnt because of tea. I know how to control my magic now." Eragon said, allowing himself a grin.

"Ah, what a misfortune." Naz said ironically.

Naz and Eragon walked in the large field for a few more seconds until Saphira came into sight. Naz finally came to an answer for her curiosity and concluded that the courtyard was solely made for Saphira. "_That explains the bareness," Naz thought. _Eragon ran towards Saphira and hugged her neck, while Naz stayed behind awkwardly swinging from side to side. When Eragon was done with Saphira, he turned to Naz and made a gesture with his hand. "Come," he called.

Naz walked towards him. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind.

"_Good morning, little one."_

Before Naz had any time to respond, she found herself being lifted off the ground. Hovering up, she was. She looked down and found the ground far away down. Her heart was pounding, and she knew she could fall at any minute. She panicked and began to cry aloud, searching for Eragon with her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on Saphira's back. Sparkly blue scales surrounded the brown saddle she was laid on. She looked beneath her and glanced Eragon standing on the floor. She shot him a puzzled look, and a smile extended upon his face. Now, she understood what was happening. Eragon had used magic to lift her from the ground and onto Saphira. What, she could not get on alone?

"That was so not funny. You're such an ass." Naz exclaimed

"Hey, hey. Calm down now. Was just trying to help." Eragon said with a grin that he could not contain anymore, thus soon he burst into a laugh.

"_I tried to stop him," _Saphira hummed in her mind.

"_I know," _Naz replied.

"What on Earth are you trying to do?!" Naz shouted again at Eragon.

"Something you never see on Earth," Eragon responded. He climbed onto Saphira's back and sat right in front of Naz. "Oh my god, just tell me where the hell you want to take me!" Naz cried when Eragon was fully secured on the dragon. "You'll see," Eragon said, "now hold on to me tight."

Naz refused to do or say anything. "For the love of Guntera, hold on to me tight!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Fine! Gosh, don't scream," Naz yelled. She wrapped her arms around his back, careful for them not to slip away. In an instant, Saphira was preparing for takeoff. She spread her wings, and in any second could be soaring in the sky. "_This is it,"_ Naz thought. Her feelings about flying now were of excitement and fear. Sure, she's been on planes before. But this time, it was real. She would _**really **_experience what flying feels like. The air would rush into her as her hair flew backwards. A prospect many people wish, a prospect she herself never thought existed.

_Seconds passed._

Nothing.

_One minute._

Still nothing.

Suddenly, Saphira hopped into the air. She escalated her weight in the sky, ascending up at the same time accelerating her speed. Some minutes later, she passed above the clouds as they hung there like a white sheet of cotton below her. Wind did indeed rush towards Naz, but she found it really frustrating. It kept blowing her hair and blocking her eyes, preventing her from the possibility to visualize the scene surrounding her. From

time to time, the hair would blow away allowing her to be astounded with what she found. She had never been in such a high elevation through her whole life. She still held tight on Eragon's back, for falling could very easily be done, she thought. The sky itself never seemed to be so clear to her. It was vivid blue, with not a single sound except for the flapping of Saphira's wings.

Naz allowed herself to embrace this moment. She thought she could never experience this again, or worse, never want to. In every second of the flight her heart was beating fast of fear of what lies below. What if she fell? Naz always lived with a concept in her mind that she isn't important. That she does not deserve to face tremendous experiences like that one. Riding on a dragon, it was too much. She was still trying to get herself familiar with the whole situation. She agreed within herself that this could pretty much change her; maybe even to the way she wanted. But was she ready for such a change? That, she kept for elaboration on later times. After a few minutes, Saphira seemed to be getting to her destination. She slowed the flapping and headed towards the ground. She landed with a loud _thuck _that caused the floor to tremble beneath her. As she slammed her tail, several animals ran away for their lives, escaping for a shelter where they could safely rest in. Naz, still glued to the saddle, could _**not **_believe what she had her eyes laid on. The place Saphira landed in, it seemed like heaven itself. Eragon jumped off the saddle and leapt to the terrain.

"Observe, milady," he said with a teasing gesture as he made a slight bow.

The place, aye, was paradise shaped. It was a field with a green grassy ground that extended quite long and large enough to fit two fully grown dragons. The grass lessened as it approached the damp mud that hung on the bank of a long river stretched far in width. On its opposite side, the river was walled by the flank of a huge mountain in which it was covered by moss entirely. The only side where the river was free from any fortifications enfolding it was the right, where it made a slight curve downward and continued to flow onward to unknown mystical areas. . A high cliff enriched with a deep brown color that could have been easily mistaken for black stood enclosing the whole of the river's left side, the side where the water originally began to flow from. From the cliff poured a waterfall eighty meters high and fifty meters wide thrashing wildly into the river below, with a speed faster than a thousand horses galloping. Where it was still a field, bushes, willows, elms, pines, and many more diversities of trees scattered among the grassy ground. A variety of flowers spread amidst the soil, coloring it with the beautiful shades of bright pink, red, purple, yellow, and even blue. Some of the blossoms were mixed with a variety of imposing colors. Plenty of birds stood in their nests that were hung on branches covered with moss and lichen tuning the environment with their constant chirping. Squirrels hurried after each other between several bushes screeching as if in the sense of fear.

And Naz did truly _**observe. **_It was as if someone fastened her shoes to the ground, for she could not proceed a single step forward. Other people might say that this was a normal landscape, a classic scene they witness every now and then. But to Naz, to Naz it was something divine. True she has seen _**similar **_areas, but never like that. Something about the place felt friendly, like it was calling to her. Like it was _**home. **_It was indeed strange, to get such a feeling. As if you know someone you've never met before. Never heard of before.

As she stood there, _**observing, **_she heard a loud cry behind her. A cry of Eragon's, she now noticed, saying "Defend yourself!"

* * *

**~AN: Sorry it took so long, and sorry it is kind of short. If I compiled the upcoming events with this one, it would have been too much and taken a lot of time. Anyways, I really appreciate your reviews! Enjoyy~**


	13. Chapter 13

The second Naz turned her back, a brown object was flying in the air. She barely had time to catch it, for it was about to land on the floor. While in the grip of her hands, she learnt it was a wooden sword.

It was about 40 centimeters in length, with its hilt and what was supposed to be a blade. The whole of it was tinted with a light brown color, and the "blade's" end was straight. Naz shot Eragon a bothered look and said with a sarcastic tone "Really? Defend yourself? Didn't Brom say and do the same exact thing?"

"Well, yes," he began, "that doesn't matter. Watch out now."

"_Most ridiculous way to teach sword fighting," _Naz charged towards her, with his wooden sword held up high. He hurdled forward, about to bring the blow to her shoulders. Grabbing the hilt in one hand, Naz immediately blocked the attack. Her sword now was brought against Eragon's, her struggling to prevent him from winning over her and smashing her sword to the ground. She pushed with all force she could, but it was obvious Eragon held all control over the fight. Eragon, with a grin on his face, looked as if battling a two year old child. "Naz, learn to not depend on how much force you exert," he instructed. With one twist of his sword, he countered Naz, knocking her sword to the air, causing it to fly uphill then back to the earth. Naz locked eyes with Eragon, and without thinking, quickly ran to grab her sword out of the dirt. Inch closer to her sword, with her hand extended forward, she thought she might actually have a chance. On the last second of her attempt, Naz got bashed to the surface. She glanced upward and found Eragon standing on top, with his sword pressed against the right side of her neck. She gasped and remained frozen until he released the weight of the wooden blade. Eragon turned his back and started to walk away, calmly stating "Well, that was easier than I expected"

"_I am better than this," _Naz thought. She was full of fury right now, so she lunged forward and attacked Eragon. He immediately turned around, having enough time to jam the blow. "I told you, don't depend on the force!" he exclaimed. Restraining from the grip of his sword, hers broke free and began again, with a force greater than before. Like always, Eragon deflected the blow with such simplicity, and initiated an attack. Naz, now having been taught from a previous lesson, made no attempt to parry his blow. Instead, she stumbled forward, exchanging the blow. They remained like this, exchanging and evading blows, for the next half of an hour. No matter how hard she tried to outsmart him, Naz never seemed to gain the upper hand. She could hold Eragon for no more than a few blows until wood was about to be dug into the flesh of her neck.

When the fight was done with, Naz studied her body to find several bruises spread around her skin. _Ouch._ She was exhausted now, and desired nothing more than to hop on her bed. She turned around and realized that she hadn't seen a sign of Saphira since her sword fight with Eragon. Eragon was walking towards Saphira's saddlebags which were left lying alone on the floor. Although he was far in distance to her, Naz did not hesitate to yell out asking "Where is she?"

"Gone hunting," Eragon cried in return. She could barely make out the words, and now Eragon was approaching her. When he finally became close, he was holding two bottles of an unfamiliar dark violet liquid within his hands and threw her one. Naz gave him a curious look, and he immediately explained that it was a juice he personally made out of several fruits and other "stuff". Naz's suspicions arose and she kept asking him what he meant by "stuff", but Eragon refused to answer and said that it was his secret recipe or something. Although Naz was not completely convinced, she ended up drinking it. It felt cold and fresh as it dandled and dangled in her throat; moreover, it was sour and sweet at the same time and tasted strange. However, Naz still quite loved it. They both drank until their thirsts were quenched, and then Eragon said "You know, teaching you swordsmanship is going to be bigger of a challenge than having to battle Galbatorix and the effort of the whole of the Eldunari to cast that spell that brought him insane."

"WHAT? You cast a spell? Shhh, stop it, stop ruining the ending of Inheritance for me." Naz cried

Eragon raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm still not done with the books," Naz explained.

Eragon's impression was redoubled with bewilderment and confusion. When Naz was about to elaborate further on the matter, Eragon exclaimed "Oooh, _**the **_books."

"Yeah, _**your **_books."

"If you aren't done, how did you know that I left Alagaesia?"

"Oh, let's just say I managed to spoil a little something."

Eragon let out a chuckle. "You certainly continue to amuse me," he joked.

"Since when did I not?" Naz replied sarcastically.

Eragon shot her a smile, and he bowed down to retrieve something he had dropped. Straps of hair were messily scattered around his face, leaving Naz to stare at him without her noticing what she was doing. Even though he had just finished a sword match with her, she had to admit, he still looked pretty handsome. _Extremely handsome, _she thought. _Man, all of this is totally screwed up. _

Eragon lifted his head to stand up, while partially still on the ground. He locked eyes with Naz, and Naz, wanting to stare deep in his eyes, did not elude his glance. After what seemed like hours and what was actually seconds, Eragon looked away and completely got on his feet. Naz felt awkward and embarrassed, and pretended to play with her hair.

"Well, uhm, I'm going to go wash up in the river. I'll be back in a few minutes." Eragon announced

Naz nodded in acknowledgement, and was soon left all alone.

She sat on a huge rock nearby and allowed herself to relax. She closed her eyes, inhaled inwards and outwards, and allowed her mind to empty from all thoughts.

The next time she opened her eyes, she realized almost more than fifteen minutes have passed. She stood up and began to make her way to the river. Once she got there, she glimpsed Eragon sitting on the bank of the river with his back turned towards her. She approached him, kneeling to sit by his side. When she was fully on the ground, Eragon's head was still bowed down with his eyes staring into the river, and he did not make any reaction to her arrival.

"Eragon?" Naz asked, worried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem so."

"I don't need so."

"Oh come on, stop playing with me. What's up?"

"I—I don't know. I think I feel empty and—" Eragon began, stopping himself midsentence. "Oh, forget it."

"No, tell me," Naz insisted

"—and alone."

Naz opened her mouth to say something but shut it again as she reconsidered the matter. After a while of thinking, Naz asked "Do you miss Alagaesia?"

"Maybe. I don't know why though. I was leaving it anyways."

"You said that you can teleport into your world by casting a spell. Why can't you do so every now and then?"

"I can't. I haven't mastered the spell yet, and I don't think I can even after a few years. It's too complex and far beyond my understanding."

They both remained quiet, with no other noise than the waterfall streaming into the flowing river. Finally, a loud crushing sound thundered in the field, like huge metal clashing into concrete. Naz looked behind her to see Saphira landing to the terrain. Next to her, Eragon stood up and readied himself to walk over to Saphira. _'But not now,' _Naz thought. She still wanted to say something, and she thought if she did not say it now, she would not have the courage to another time. Naz caught Eragon's wrist before he walked away and said ""Eragon, I know things have been a little awkward between us. But I want you to know I'm here for you. Really. "

Eragon looked at her in the eyes. His were watery, shining in the day light. Eragon did not say anything, and he did not _**need **_to. His eyes did all of the talking. Naz sensed a lot of emotions in them. Pain, sympathy. It was as if they were _**sorry. **_Her heart was beating, for she was afraid if his response, if he replied, would hurt her. Nevertheless, he remained quiet and started to pace towards Saphira. Naz knew Saphira heard. Even if she did not, Naz knew Eragon would tell her. She knew they would talk about it; maybe they were even talking about it now. Her thoughts drifted off, wondering of all the possible statements Saphira would say. But Naz could not risk thinking now. She had to get up, had to greet Saphira. She knew she had to return home, even if it was still about midday. Naz got up and headed for Saphira and Eragon. Because Naz still did not know how to contact Saphira first, she shot her a look of unease. Saphira understood immediately, for she said '_Hello there, little one.' _

'_Good day, Saphira.' _

'_I see that Eragon already started practice?' _

'_Yes, he did. Ah, more like torture.' _

Saphira let out a growl indicating her giggle. She smiled, showing her two notched fangs. 'You_ will get used to it.' _

'_I hope so. How did your hunting go?' _

'_Very good.' _Saphira replied, licking her paws.

Naz turned towards Eragon, ending the conversation with Saphira. "Look, I have to go back home," Naz announced.

"Sure, just have to do one thing," Eragon said. He approached Naz, and before he could do anything, Naz asked "What are you doing?"

"Renew your wards," Eragon responded

"Renew?" Naz exclaimed, with eyes wide open

"Yeah, I put some a while ago. I couldn't risk anything happening to you, alright?" Eragon said, convincing Naz. She nodded in acknowledgment and Eragon began to murmur some strange, unfamiliar words. She waited until he finished and then thanked him. She again asked how she would go home, and Eragon suggested that he would have to transport her with magic.

"But doesn't that require too much energy?" Naz asked

'_No, not here. You forget, Eragon's power increases in your world,' _Saphira explained

Naz still did not look happy with the plan. "Look, it won't cost me a single thread of energy. Besides, it's the only way. You really don't want to show up on a dragon, and I never actually drive. I only use my car when I'm Evan." Eragon said

"Ugh, okay. But I think you should know where my house is first." Naz proposed

"Trust me, I already do," Eragon said, with a grin on his face.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to get scared of you," Naz joked.

Naz looked at Saphira. _'Goodbye, Saphira. Until next time,' _Naz said.

'_Until next time, little one.' _

Eragon again approached her. "Ready?" he asked. Naz nodded in response. He again started to recite a long spell, bizarre language. Now Naz felt extremely odd, everything turned black around her. She was dizzy for a moment, when she looked around to find herself next to the entrance door of her apartment. She walked in the house, yelling "I'm home!"

She found her mom busy doing some laundry. "You were at Sasha's, right?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom. Didn't Caleb tell you already?" Naz questioned, referring to her brother.

"Yes, he did,"

"By the way, I thought you were out of town?"

"I just came back, like 4 hours ago."

"And you're already doing laundry?"

"No, it's nothing. Very small amount of my clothes while I was out."

"Ugh, mom."

Naz spent the rest of her Sunday like any other. She helped her mom, did school work, did her work out, showered, and then headed to bed. Ofcourse, she had to read some of Inheritance before going to sleep. She had reached the end of the part where Eragon confronts Galbatorix in his throne room.

_Rising, Eragon lunged forward …_

… _and stabbed Galbatorix in the center of his stomach, even as he had stabbed Murtagh._

_The king grunted, and then he stepped back, pulling himself off Eragon's blade. He_

_touched the wound with his free hand and stared at the blood on the tips of his fingers. Then_

_he looked back at Eragon and said, "The voices … the voices are terrible. I can't bear it. …"_

_He closed his eyes, and fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. "Pain … so much pain. So_

_much grief. … Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

Naz was literally screaming from the inside on this part. She could not bear to not finish the scene before going to bed.

_Elva let out a shriek and fainted, and Galbatorix_

_shouted, "Waíse néiat!"_

_Be not. _

She stopped here. '_Wow,' _she thought. She could not believe the fact that she had met one of the heroes of her legendary books. She could not get herself to understand. It all felt strange and alien. When sleepiness ceased her and when her eyes could not stay open any longer, she rested her head on her pillow and waited to be lifted into her enchanted world of sleep.

* * *

**_~AN:_**Hey guys! Sorry I quoted a lot, I just felt like it was really necessary to because that was like the best part in the whole book. Anyways, I get happy when you review/follow/favorite AAD the same way in which you fangirled/fanboyed at that part with Galbatorix. So yes, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass.~


	14. Chapter 14

The next day of school was like any other. Except that Eragon wasn't there. Naz was not disappointed; she was in fact very much expecting him not to show up. On recess, Naz's thoughts drifted off while her hand was clenched in a fist against her cheek. What would become of her? She did not know. Sasha raised an eyebrow at her asking "What's up with you?" Naz stared at Sasha for a while, and then finally managed to cut off her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, nothing's wrong," Naz stuttered

"Called you like 3 times yesterday morning, you didn't answer"

"Probably didn't hear it, you know I sleep a lot"

"Yeah, TOO much!" Lynn exclaimed

Back at home, Naz sat curdled in her bed reading Inheritance. Since it was May now, the air conditioner was on causing the room to become nearly frozen. She wanted to finish the book specifically on that day; she could not wait any longer. Finally, she reached the final sentence.

_And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond._

_THE END_

She was fangirling so bad.

It was over.

_Noo. _

She grasped her phone. _9:46 P.M. _Suddenly, she heard a knock. It was odd, for her family barely knocks her door. The knock sounded again. No, it was not a knock on her bedroom door. The voice was coming from her balcony glass door. Naz's heart pounded in her chest, it was rare that she ever heard knocks from her balcony. Actually, she never heard knocks coming from her balcony.

_Naz. _A voice rang in her mind. She could not comprehend what its source was.

_Naz. It's me, open up. _The voice rang again in her mind, this time causing her to fully understand the situation.

She approached the glass door slowly, the dark night revealing none from outside. Naz turned on the light that emitted from a globe dangling from the ceiling of her balcony. The light revealed Eragon, standing outside, hands in pockets, with half of his figure showing and half covered in shadows.

She slid the glass open, stepped outside, and then slid it once more, this time shut. The hot air blazed through her cheeks, the sudden changes of temperatures affecting her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried, quietly, at Eragon.

"Let's go." He whispered

"What?"

"Practice."

"NOW?!"

"Yeah"

"But, I'm in my pajamas! And I'm tired!"

"Just get dressed."

Naz shot him an irritated glare.

"C'mon!" he exclaimed

"Ugh, fine. Stay here, I'll be back."

Eragon nodded in acknowledgement. Naz went to grab a pair of leggings and a tank top. She changed in the bathroom, basically because Eragon was outside watching, and not that she did not have curtains covering the glass. When she was done, she made her way to her room. Once she closed her room door, she turned around and let out a soft yell. "Holy crap!"

In front of her lay an exact copy of herself on her bed, covered with blankets. Her "copy" looked extremely real; it almost seemed like a clone. Naz approached her other self and admired the face. It was very strange for Naz to visualize herself like that; she could spot every single feature. It was like seeing yourself from another's point of view, something Naz found frightening. Naz poked her finger on her "copy's" shoulder. Instead of feeling skin and flesh, Naz's finger passed right through the shoulder, as if poking a layer of air. This time, the idea finally hit her.

"Ah, the beauty of magic, isn't it?" Eragon asked her from where he was standing.

"Really? You made an apparition of me?" Naz inquired, irritated

"Yep, because there isn't any other way that you would not get anybody in your house freaking out if they found you missing." Eragon explained

"What if they touch me? Sure they will be freaking out by then." Naz stated

"Do they ever while you're sleeping?" Eragon asked mockingly

"Uhm-well—I don't—" Naz began, only to realize her argument leads to nowhere. "Nope. No they don't," she finally confessed.

"Good, now come," Eragon ordered

Naz approached him, and he extended his hand towards her. Naz took it in hers, embracing herself. Even though she would find herself in Eragon's house or anything else seconds later, the prospect of teleporting through this magic was unfathomable to her. Air started to swirl around her, everything turning black with Eragon chanting some spell besides her. Sure in an unpredictable amount of time, Naz found herself surrounded by a field. Not the field that is dedicated for Saphira, but the field that contained a waterfall. Like expected, Eragon threw her the wooden sword and they soon started a quarrel. Eragon began this time, with Naz attempting to parry his blows as much as possible. She did not "depend on the force" a lot as Eragon instructed; instead she tried cleverer ways to strike him. Sure she never caught him off guard, for he was too fast, but she learnt more methods and ways as she noticed some of Eragon's way of thinking, besides her knowing two months' worth of reading about him. As the fight drew to an end, Eragon began to irritate her more and more with his what she thought "useless" comments like "Have a better stance in your legs" or "Try more wisely methods" or "You're too slow". Soon Naz got sick of them and ended the fight. By that time, she was exhausted and sweaty and was surprised to find out it was already 11:50 P.M.

"Eragon, I really need to sleep more! Can't you find other times of the day, and not by night, to come whirling with a sword at me?!" Naz exclaimed

"No, Naz. What time of the day can you get out of the house for at least three hours and still your mom would not speak of anything?" Eragon asked

"Uhm, no big deal." Naz said even though she knew a part of it was a lie.

"No big deal? You'll be out, every day, and by the time you get home, you'll be exhausted. I'm sure that any mom will worry." Eragon said, obviously proposing the better argument.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," Naz said, "By the way, I just finished Inheritance, and you are officially an idiot."

Eragon raised his eyebrow. "Idiot?"

"You _**had **_to leave Alagaesia, didn't you? My god, do you realize how much this breaks, us, fangirls' hearts?" Naz began, obviously meaning to lecture Eragon.

Eragon, in his turn, started to chuckle. "And seriously, how you parted with Murtagh? At least give the poor guy a proper goodbye. Eragon I swear your way of thinking is not understandable, you just left everything behind," Naz continued on rambling

"Naz, you do realize these are my decisions?" Eragon asked, looking serious at the mention of Murtagh's name.

"Sorry. It's just the feels!" Naz cried

Naz then headed towards the river to wash up. When she was done, she returned to Eragon and he eventually cast the tradition spells to get her back home. Naz found her apparition still on bed, and turned her back to get some clothes. When she turned again, her apparition was gone, like it never existed. She knew immediately it disappeared because Eragon had ended the spell. Naz got to bed and could not help thinking about _**him. **_Although she could barely get herself to admit it, she knew she _**had **_something for him, and neither of them was showing anything towards each other since they kissed. She sighed, and soon fell asleep, with her thoughts drifting into tangled, complicated dreams.

Days passed, and Naz developed a new routine. Every night, she would find Eragon at her balcony, expecting her to be fully dressed, an apparition of her would appear on her bed, and soon both Eragon and Naz would tire their arms with swinging their wooden swords at each other. She was of course getting better, but not _**good**_ enough for her. She felt like her progress was going slow, she couldn't help it, she wanted to be stronger. Although Eragon seemed to get impressed about a few moves she has done, like when she charged towards him from the back, slid down between his legs, swung her sword across both of his legs, rolled on the floor, jumped up, and was still able to block a blow of his. Other times, Naz would be extremely focused during their sword fight, thinking of a way to gain the upper hand for at least a short amount of time, Eragon would interrupt her thoughts by stating something that seemed irrelevant to Naz. Like this one time:

"Straighten your back." Eragon said

"Wh—what?" Naz asked, completely confused and bothered

"It's better for your posture." He explained

"Ugh!" Naz exclaimed

"Oh, and watch your knees. Once you're preparing to charge, bent them a bit." He advised

"Yes, sir." Naz said sarcastically

He sometimes got on her nerves, but she soon learnt to live with it.

Of course, school was still a part of Naz's life. _A small part, _she always thought. Naz did not care a quarter of how much she used to now about school. Everything in it slowly began to feel bizzare, like she did not belong there. Admittedly, she lived all of her life in such an atmosphere and would not detach from the normal ways of living. Still, it felt like all of it would crumble into grains of sand. Soon after Eragon left school, Katy started to develop some rumors about him saying he left because "she left him." Of course, Katy would not let Eragon get away with never contacting her in his life again. He simply stopped attending school, stopped showing up to public and common places. Anyways, the truth about the rumor was actually the one in reverse. Eragon was the one to leave Katy without even telling her anything. It saddened Naz that she could not get up and punch Katy so hard in her face. _Poor her, _she thought. Even if she did, her friends would not understand where the source of her action came from. They were all curious about what actually happened between Katy and so called "Evan". Especially Sasha. She wanted to know so badly. Naz felt guilty for not being able to tell her. But still, she knew she could not. Other than school drama, Naz's life got outrageous; she could not balance the major two aspects of her life. Her typical life as Naz, and her aberrant life as Naz with Eragon. First of all, her grades were dropping down like a parachute. Naz did not have enough time to study for all of her related school tests or exams. Every day, she would go home and sleep in the afternoon. When awakened, Naz would review her material and soon get interrupted by Eragon's knock. When back from practice, she is too exhausted to do anything. But through all of this, Naz kept her mouth shut. She did not complain, for she knew it was of no good. However, all of that changed until one day when she could not bear to keep it silent anymore. She was done with her practice, her head roaming in circles. She approached Eragon, who was busy playing a game of feeding Saphira, and quietly began "Eragon, can you make practice less often, I mean not every day?"

Eragon had no change in his action; he continued to throw several apples into Saphira's mouth. Saphira sprinted her head left and right to catch all of the fruits with her mouth. Finally, Eragon merely said "No."

"No?! What no? You're so cold, do you think it's that simple?" Naz exclaimed

Eragon kept calm and stated "No, Naz. You are the one who asked me to teach you in the first place. What do you expect me to do?"

"To at least give me a break! I didn't see C's and B's coming on my report cards when I asked you to teach me. You know what that means? That's like failing for me! I also didn't see barely being able to open my eyes every single morning!" Naz yelled

"Calm yourself. It's for your own advantage. I don't see the point of you still attending school. You know, after all of this." Eragon said, still cool and undisturbed.

Naz looked at him with flaming eyes. She was speechless, unable to mutter anything. She was surprised Eragon said that, she always anticipated him to understand her. She just started to walk away. Eragon must have noticed her anger, for he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. Alright? My fault. Should not have said that."

"You think?" Naz asked

"Here is the matter. If you practice every day, it is more likely for you to grasp the skill quickly. Now, I will try to make it easier for you, if you want. I will teach you more advanced levels, and in turn practice is not going to be that long as it is every time. That way, you can still save time. Agreed?"

Naz nodded. She really did think it was a good idea, since she wanted to progress faster.

* * *

**~AN: I'm so sorry guys. I'm so late. And this chapter wasn't even that thrilling. I could have put some more events at the end, but it would be too much and would take more time. Ugh, so let me explain: School has NOT been helping me with time, we have dozens of exams each day and I finish finals at the 29th of June. *sighs* I start my finals next week with a really screwed up schedule, so forgive me people, the next chapter WILL take time. But I promise, when I'm finally given my vacation, I'll write more often. Sorry! Anyways I hope you like this chappie! And I'm a huge fan of this thing called reviews;) So review, please, if you could, I appreciate it. Until next time!~**


	15. Chapter 15

_Voices. Naz could hear low, whispering voices, calling to her. Except that this was no Naz. This was younger Naz, a 5 year old child. She was in her kindergarten backyard, playing with the huge piece of clay she held within her tiny hands. Naz has scrambled all the colors of the clay together, into one large piece of rainbow colors that looked very unprofessional. Suddenly, the voices sounded again. Naz. Naaaaaz. The sound was like that of a strong breeze, whirling at daylight. Naz suddenly found herself heading towards the voices, wandering into a nearby forest. Her teacher yelled at her, warning her not to do so before, but it was too late. Naz already sneaked off, away from all the noises of the children. She ran hastily, afraid her teacher would somehow find her. While running, she tripped over a broken log and bruised her knee. She carried her short legs limply, until she came across a tree that had appeared welcoming enough. Naz examined her knee, only to find blood running down her legs smoothly. Being Naz, who hated the sight of blood, she started to cry. Her knee hurt, and she did not know what she was doing in the middle of a forest, only that a strong instinct of hers drove her there. Just as she was about to give up hope and helplessly stumble back to her kindergarten backyard, a force caught at her. Turning, Naz was looking into the face of a small boy, a child her own age. He had thick black hair, falling to his eyelashes, with dark blue glistening eyes. "Don't worry, Naz." He said with a beam that spread around his face. "I shall help you." Suddenly, the world started to spin around her, with faces appearing in front of her. Her mother, Caleb, Sasha, Lynn, Jonathan, and Eragon. Then the small boy she saw in her dream. Their faces, all of them, swung around and around. Around and around. Around and around._

Naz woke up from her cellphone's beeping notifications. She was sitting in her bed, with her legs stretched in front of her. Her laptop was lain on her lap, with _Howl's Moving Castle _playing on her screen. It was not exactly playing, for it had finished, and Naz had mistakenly nodded off while watching it. It was a Friday night, and Naz was _**completely **_fatigued. She did not think she could go to practice, for all of her body felt numb. Her bones felt like they were about to break into two pieces, and her muscles were extremely tensed. Of course, she _**had**_ attempted to sleep before, but her brain was refusing to put her in her dreamland stance. Thus, Naz had lain on her bed, with her laptop on her lap, watching an animated film called _Howl's Moving Castle. _Sasha had given it to her earlier, begging her to watch it, saying it was "so boss". Naz was not much impressed when Sasha gave it to her, but considering how much free time she had left before Eragon popped up on her balcony, Naz thought it would not cause any harm to watch it. Her free time, for the first time in ages, resulted from her staying alone that night in the house and her lack of ability to do anything fun with her friends. Plus, who could do anything with their friends anymore when they had to deal with Eragon? Naz really loved the movie, and she was disappointed she had slept in the middle of it playing. _Really, brain? I nod off when I least expect to, and when I want to, I can't?_ Suddenly, Naz remembered her dream. She was not sure what it meant, and she was beginning to get very irritated from it. It had repeated itself in her mind every single time she slept, each time revealing something new that the past dream did not show. It was strange. Naz barely dreamed. When she did, she rarely remembered her dreams. And she never, ever, had a dream repeated so many times. And why was there baby Naz in the dream? Who was that little boy? She could still recall his blue, blue eyes. Was this something she really did experience? She sighed, forcing herself to not dwell on the meaning of her perhaps ridiculous meaningless dream. She set the laptop on her bed, about to hop off the bed. In the past days that had flown by, Naz had been struggling with new difficult moves or methods. She was on the edge of performing them _right, _not mastering them. Days became boring and months grew longer. Practice was indeed shorter, but it left Naz more tired. A traditional knock sounded from her balcony, causing her to retreat from her thoughts. _Come in, _she said with her mind. Eragon entered her room, starting his first statement with a shocked face "You're not dressed yet? You're lying on your bed? Get up Naz, we have work to do."

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted, I can barely walk." Naz answered in a whining tone

"Naz, come on." Eragon pleaded

"I swear, I'm very tired!" Naz exclaimed

"Did you check with your mother?" Eragon asked, suddenly in a worried tone

"She's not home."

"You're alone?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel sick?"

"I don't know."

"Then I must stay."

"No, it's okay. No need. Can't you do something with a spell?"

"No, you're okay. You're not injured, not awfully ill. I can't help you with anything, since I'm not able to perform simple spells without exaggerating them. I cannot risk it."

"Oh, yeah. When you blew up the ground with a spell to heat tea."

"Yes," Eragon chuckled then asked, "Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

"Ugh, Naz. I can't leave you alone, come with me. Is your family going to be late?"

"I think so."

"Fine, then come with me."

"To do what?"

"Anything. Just come."

Naz thought about it for a while. Staying home alone or going with Eragon? Although she did not want to admit it, going with Eragon seemed like a better idea.

"Fine. I'll come."

They readied themselves for the transportation spell, and soon they both found themselves neither in Saphira's turf nor in the meadow where they practice swords. They were in the field in front of Eragon's house, the field in which Naz found herself at a long time ago, where Eragon brought her to after the fight with the strange man she had at school. The weather was neither hot nor cold; the breezes of the currents of the air had a pleasing coolness within, though still not cold. Naz observed the place, with the darkness of the night sky hurdling to the nearest patch of ground, allowing her to visualize mostly nothing. A small post light stood near the entrance of Eragon's house, the only light that reflected rays in this area. Naz shrugged. She never liked the dark. Naz awkwardly asked "Uhm, what now?"

"You'll see," Eragon smirked, "Close your eyes." Naz, getting familiar with Eragon now, knew there was no way he would tell her why, so she nodded, obediently. She shut her eyes, with complete empty darkness around her, although she thought there was a slight difference between the two. After a while, Eragon ordered her to open her eyes. She did, and considering what she found, was amazed. Balls of lights hung in the atmosphere encircling a small area in front of her. The lights did not contain a base; there was no sign of anything supporting them from below, only bright rays of different colors like red, pink, green, blue, and purple illuminating the entity. Inside the circle was a small pond, with lights placed within, enabling the water to appear like the different shades of vivid colors. Besides the pond sat a little bonfire, with its flames flaring up high. The circle formed was full of lively lights that made Naz feel like she was in a heavenly place. It was so nice, she had never seen anything that energetic from before. Naz looked at Eragon, with eyes wide open. She was unable to speak. Finally, she managed to form several words with her tongue "Eragon, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he smiled, with the lights reflecting on his face, making it clearly visible. He was so beautiful, Naz thought. His eyes were shining, the brown in them appearing intense.

Naz had drifted off into her thoughts of Eragon, seeing how handsome he was. She had remembered when his lips met hers and got the sudden urge to brush them against his, but she held herself. He was indeed thin, but his arms had grown more muscular from the first time she saw him. Then, Eragon he took her hand in his right hand. Naz was shocked with his action, why was he being sweet to her that night? Naz could suddenly feel a magnetic grip to him, this feeling she got when she first saw him. A feeling that he attracted her towards him, pulling her to him. In the previous days, Naz had barely felt this attraction, as she had gotten used to it. But now, now it returned, chasing her wildly and slowly fetching her. Nevertheless, Naz resisted. She resisted this pull and fought it back as much as she could. Now, Eragon was smiling at her. Oh that smile of his. It killed her. His face looked like an angel's when he smiled like that. So innocent. So tender. Hand by hand, they headed towards the inside of the circle. They bent down under the lights and entered. Suddenly, fireworks leapt in the sky. Fireworks of different colors and shapes, each one unique. One was shaped like a star, one like a flower, and even one like a dragon. The sight was fascinating; it found a way to make her fatigue wear away and burn her eyes with happiness. Even though the scene was not that big itself, Naz found it grand. She was grateful for Eragon now, for what seemed like the first time in ages. The last firework held a special shape. It was shaped like her, like _Naz. _She watched her face in the sky. She stared at her facial features, which were traced exactly like hers. Then, as the lights faded away, Naz looked at Eragon, dazed. "I—I don't understand where this is coming from."

Eragon frowned. "It's just a small way to apologize after all I've put you through. I know I have been pressuring you lately, and I realized it was wrong of me to. I have pressured myself enough lately so it's most likely to find me pressuring others. Anyways, I'm sorry. I want to make it up for you."

Naz _really _did not understand. Had he been messing with her? Playing with her emotions? How could she know? _But no, _she thought. _This is Eragon. I know him. _Even though she did not always realize, she knew him. _Completely. _Like a nutshell uncovering him. _Him. Eragon. _Maybe he changed. Maybe that was not who he really was anyways. Besides, how could _she _know?

"Thank you, Eragon. This is beautiful," was all she managed to say.

"Not as –" Eragon began, only to interrupt himself. Naz stared at him, puzzled. He looked away, his cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"Not as what, Eragon?" she asked

"Well, I was going to say not as beautiful as you are, but never mind that. Why would you care about _my _opinion?"

Naz flushed. She was stunned. Who was _she? _Who was she for him to think that she regarded herself extremely highly that she would not take a compliment from him?

"You amuse me. Really. I did not know other people see me as such. It's not like I'm anyone important."

"Always your modest self Naz?" Eragon joked. "Anyone who does not put you on their throne is a fool."

Naz chuckled. "Are you? A fool that is."

"Oh well, trust me I have been a fool many, many times. But this time, I do not wish to be."

And Naz could not find of any reasonable reply. She was not sure of what his last statement meant either. _Wow. Maybe I don't know him after all since he's changed so suddenly._

They sat around the bonfire, where Eragon went to bring a pack of meat and marshmallows. Naz realized with a shock that the strong attraction pinning her to him has slowly faded into a flicker of a pull. They grilled the meat, telling each other tales of whatever they could recall. They laughed and joked, happy to be with each other's company. Naz would sometimes tell a story of her childhood, or about how her brother used to want to dump her in the garbage when she was a baby toddler. Eragon laughed at her tales, and she laughed at his. Other times their tales would not be of humor, for Eragon told her what had occurred when he left Alagaesia, after her proposal. "As you know, it was very hard for me to leave and hard for the others. Saphira wept and I wept and our grief piled onto each other. We were sick from the sight of the sea for months and soon became desperate. That changed, of course, when we came across the sight of the huge continent Alalea. It was hard for us to believe at first, but soon decided to land there. We flew for weeks overhead just to find a glimpse of a well place to raise the dragon eggs in. Then we stumbled upon the band of elves I told you about earlier. They were hidden deep within a forest, just like Du Weldenvarden. The forest was appealing to us, somehow. That's what attracted us to the forest, until the elves caught us. The elves seemed of the same manner of Alagaesia's elves. Stubborn, mysterious, not willing to give the slightest hint. They were older, and wiser of course." Naz, although with all of the seriousness in Eragon's tone, could not help but smirk. Eragon raised an eyebrow at her, and she confessed "Your language seems so different from what it used to be. Not that it's a bad thing."

"Do you want me to go back to speaking like a normal boy?"

"No. I love how _**you **_speak, not how Evan does. It's just amazing how you can change between the two so easily."

"I learnt to. It was hard for me to learn your manner of speaking. At the beginning people thought I was strange, so I had to develop to your manner."

"Wow. That _**does **_take skills."

Eragon smiled. Then, he continued narrating, "Well the elves seemed surprisingly not frightened by the sight of Saphira, since dragons are native to Alagaesia, not Alalea. They were in fact, joyed and marveled to meet her. Saphira and I were also very amazed when we learnt that they could use magic. Elves, before the dragon rider bond, were mortals and had no magical powers. We asked them and they answered. They said that a population of the elves who had inhabited Alagaesia and became affected by the bonding spell became their ancestors when they decided to return to Alalea. I even suspected they had dragon eggs, but when I asked them, they frowned and shook their heads. For years they have been searching and still found none. Anyways, when we first arrived in the forest, the elves were suspicious. They were weary of us. That was because they probably thought we were on the Azari's side. Then they learnt our identity and soon dealt with more kindness, although not completely. The elves were fascinated with my story, although it took them long to process. They took us to their homes, fed us, and some befriended us. This one elf in particular seemed very kind although his other friends encouraged him to not trust us so much. Then after a while, they asked us to our task. Three elves, who were the oldest, revealed to us the secret of the other worlds. I was shocked that _they _discovered the spell, not us, although none of them were dragon riders." There was some small shade of unhappiness or grief, she thought, in his tone as he finished speaking.

"What is it, Eragon?"

"What is what?"

"You are sad. I can feel it."

"I left the dragon eggs. They are my responsibility. I left them to the elves of Alalea because they deemed trustworthy."

"Not that. There's something else."

Eragon hesitated. "Well, I'm disappointed. In myself. Every time I feel others take care of what _I _should be taking care of. That matter of the spell, even if I am not from Alalea, I should have known—"

"But how? How could you have known? Don't pressure yourself Eragon, this is not your fault! The Azari are not your problem. Your job is not to take care of the entire world, is it?"

"But my job is to take care of _**you!"**_

Naz blinked. "I don't understand how this has to do anything with me."

"You don't understand. I was supposed to protect you from the Azari, and here they roam around the country. Here they roam, where they nearly _**choked**_ you!"

Naz put her hand over his, as a comforting gesture. "Eragon, that was none of your fault. _**None. **_Okay?"

Eragon turned his face away from hers. He seemed unable to confront her, unable to carry on with what he intended to say. It appeared like he was carrying a heavy burden, and within seconds, his burden would break apart. That was not something Naz wanted to happen. She wanted to comfort him, to share his burden, whatever it was. He looked lost and confused, frozen in a wave of life, too paralyzed to move on. Naz moved closer to him, where they were sitting on the dry grass. She gently raised her hand to his chin, meaning to spin his face towards her, so their gazes would travel directly at one another. Nevertheless, Eragon held force on his head, unwilling to give in to her touch. _Stubborn Eragon. "_Look at me." But still, Eragon would not agree to look at her.Now Naz did not hold her hand gentle on his chin, for she swung his face with exerted force, force that made him break away and look at her with a fierce gaze. "What?" he snapped.

"Goodness, what is wrong with you? One minute you're unbelievably sweet and the other, you're unnervingly stubborn!"

"I- I'm sorry," he said, waveringly. Eragon swept his body closer to hers and within seconds, they were locked in each other's gazes, Naz feeling she was present at a staring contest. She wanted to break from his gaze, that strong clamping gaze. The feeling of a magnetic pull came back, driving Naz the urge to hold him tightly. His face was delicately shaped, with slanted eyes and an angular look. She parted her lips slowly to speak, but Eragon quickly placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. No words." He leaned his head towards her to a point so close where she could feel the heat radiating from his body, the intensity of the pull towards his body increasing. Naz could hear herself breathing. She felts the warmth of his breath against her cheek, sending terrified chills through her body. His lips landed on hers, where her mouth opened against his. Seemingly not satisfied, Eragon drew her even closer to him, their bodies clasping against each other. She spread her arms around his neck, where her fingers deliberately buried themselves under his soft, silky hair. His lips tasted sweet, moving with incredibly fast pace, causing Naz the will to gasp for breaths. "Eragon—, " she whispered. Then, her hands were suddenly moving around his body, feeling the stiffness of his abdomen and the biceps of his arm. His hands searched through her body as well, where they reached to rest on the lower of her back. The strength of their kisses became stronger, causing both of them to tumble towards the ground, with Eragon lying on top of Naz. He slid down over her, slowly, until his lips were pressing against her neck, against her cheek. She arched upward, reaching for him, running her hands through his back. Her fingers gripped tightly on his shirt; she could feel his hair brushing across her face as he lowered his lips to kiss the lower of her neck. Now he raised his mouth slowly, where he gently kissed the line of her throat, until it reached her mouth again. Her mouth welcomed his, where she gave herself in his embrace as he crushed her lips with the strong intimacy of his movements. Suddenly, a strong force knocked Eragon off Naz. An _**extremely **_strong force. She got up, running towards Eragon. He was lying on the ground, hands on his knee. It was awfully bruised, with blood smoothly running down. Naz was terrified. "Eragon?! What happened?" She kept questioning him while hastily searching for a sheet of fabric to press against his wound. Eragon pulled her at her wrist, indicating his fingers towards his knee. His wound was gone, like no injury was ever inflicted there. _Of course he healed it._ Naz cursed herself for being so stupid, but there was no time. "Naz. You are going to leave. Now. Okay?" Shadows began to appear around them, moving very quickly that they were not visible. Naz gave him a puzzled look. "What? Leave? Eragon, WHAT is going on?!" Yet, there was no point in arguing. Eragon already had his hands on her forehead, whispering a bizzare language. It was seconds until she found herself in her bedroom again, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
